World War
by oreoivory
Summary: Dunia kembali menghadapi ancaman dan mungkin akan terjadi perang dunia. Aliansi 5 negara shinobi yang telah terbentuk bersama-sama menghadapinya. Sakura sendiri berusaha menemukan pemecahan masalah ini. Akankah ia berhasil menemukannya? [Headcanon]
1. 草隠れの里

οOο

Disclaimer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

World War

Bab I : Kusagakure

οOο

2 hari sebelumnya

Istana _Hōzuki_ sering di sebut juga sebagai penjara berdarah, adalah istana yang difungsikan untuk menahan para kriminal. Istana ini dinamai _Hōzuki_ karena disekitar benteng dan kastil dikelilingi oleh tanaman _Hōzuki_ (secara harafiah berarti lentera iblis). Letaknya jauh di dalam hutan. Terdapat kekkai khusus yang dibuat di sekitar _Hōzukijo_ untuk memperketat keamanan dan mencegah kaburnya narapidana.

Di tempat tergelap benteng _Hōzukijo_ , empat orang tengah melumpuhkan penjaga-penjaga kamar rahasia. Di kamar itu disimpan senjata kuno peninggalan zaman _sage_ dari enam jalan. Empat orang misterius itu menggerakkan tangan-tangan mereka dengan cepat membentuk segel, mulut mereka merapalkan jutsu terlarang untuk membuka kamar rahasia.

Ledakan terdengar di keheningan malam saat kamar rahasia berhasil dibuka. Kepulan asap tebal memenuhi sisi benteng _Hōzukijo_. Seorang _aruji_ (kepala penjara) langsung bergerak sigap dan waspada, ia mengumpulkan semua penjaga. _Aruji_ yang bernama Akira itu kemudian memberi instruksi dan perintah dengan cepat menyadari kemungkinan adanya narapidana yang kabur.

Para narapidana dalam sel mereka terbangun saat mendengar bunyi ledakan di bagian timur penjara. Kegaduhan langsung mengambil alih kesunyian yang tercipta. Derap-derap kaki para penjaga dan bisik-bisik ingin tahu para tahanan saling membunuh sang keheningan.

Asap tebal langsung melingkupi sisi timur benteng utama. Akira dan anak buahnya terhambat karena sulitnya pandangan mata untuk melihat dengan jelas. Saat mereka sampai di pintu, terlihat beberapa penjaga terbaring di lantai dingin penjara.

"Periksa semua Narapidana!" perintah Akira.

Mereka tidak dapat menemukan orang yang menyebabkan kekacauan. Hanya asap tebal dan kamar rahasia yang berhasil dibobol yang terlihat. Bahkan para penjaga pun tak sadarkan diri untuk dimintai keterangan.

草

1 Hari sebelumnya

 _Kusagakure_ adalah desa ninja yang letaknya diapit oleh dua negara besar shinobi yaitu _Tsuchi no Kuni_ dan _Hi no Kuni,_ juga diapit oleh empat desa ninja yaitu _Iwagakure_ , _Konohagakure_ , _Amegakure_ dan _Takigakure_. _Kusagakure_ terletak di negara tak bernama. _Kusagakure_ terkenal akan hutan-hutannya yang misterius. Jamur-jamur tumbuh seukuran pohon-pohon besar, bahkan ada yang sebesar rumah. Banyak tanaman-tanaman langka tumbuh di tempat ini. Ada banyak aliran sungai dan jurang-jurang curam di dalam hutan. Hutan di _Kusagakure_ adalah habitat hewan-hewan langkah dan aneh.

 _Kusagakure_ adalah desa ninja yang masih bersifat konservatif. Masih terikat pada aturan-aturan lama dan enggan menerima peradaban era baru ninja. Kemurnian tempat itu masih terjaga. Masih sama seperti waktu Sakura datang kesini di usianya yang ke lima belas. Jembatan Tenchi adalah saksi bisu perjuangannya membawa kembali Uchiha Sasuke. Jembatan itu adalah hadiah dari Sasori, sebuah petunjuk untuk menemui Kabuto yang waktu itu adalah mata-matanya. Sebuah kenangan yang walaupun tidak cukup baik tapi tetap menjadi bagian dari dirinya.

Desa ini melestarikan apa yang telah diwariskan pada mereka. Tidak membiarkan jaman baru mengambil jati dirinya. Dan desa ini masih semisterius yang di rumorkan. Masih mengisolasi diri dari dunia luar.

"Mengingat masa lalu?" tebak Sai.

Sakura tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala. "Kenangan indah maupun buruk tetap menjadi bagian dari diri ini."

Sakura dan timnya akhirnya melewati Jembatan Tenchi menuju Hutan Jamur. Ia kini tengah menjadi kapten tim untuk mencari tanaman langka sebagai bahan obat-obatan baru yang ia ciptakan. Ia tidak membawa banyak orang, hanya dirinya, sahabatnya yaitu Shimurai Sai dan tiga orang juniornya yang bekerja di rumah sakit. Ini bukanlah misi berat, tapi misi yang membutuhkan kesabaran tingkat tinggi.

Sai membantunya untuk membuat jurnal. Menggambar adalah keahliannya. Jadi cukup mudah untuk memvisualisasikan tanaman dalam lembaran-lembaran kertas untuk dibukukan. Sebenarnya Sakura bisa saja mengambil foto tanaman itu, tapi kesakralan tempat ini dan budaya untuk menolak teknologi membuatnya harus melakukan penghormatan pada kebiasaan penduduk desa Kusa.

"Terima kasih sudah mau membantu," gumam Sakura.

"Aku rindu masa-masa kita melakukan misi bersama, jadi kuputuskan untuk membantu." Sai menerbitkan senyum andalannya.

"Yah Naruto menjadi _hokage_ , Kakashi sensei menikmati masa pensiunnya, Yamato _taichou_ juga tidak jelas kabarnya, dan Sasuke... Akhir akhir ini dia juga cukup sibuk," kata Sakura. Suaranya cukup jelas terdengar meski ia masih terus berlompatan dari satu dahan ke dahan yang lain.

"Kau juga sekarang jadi kepala rumah sakit kan?" Sai memberi senyum manisnya.

Sakura balas tersenyum. "Dan kau jadi kepala _anbu_." Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Yah, kurasa kita sudah jadi orang sibuk sekarang."

"Aku ingin seperti Ino dan Hinata. Lebih fokus mengurus rumah. Tapi..." Sakura menghela napas.

"Dunia tidak bisa kehilangan ninja medis sepertimu," kata Sai masih dengan senyum andalannya.

Ya ini bukan hanya soal pekerjaan bagi Sakura tapi sebuah kewajiban. Ia punya tanggung jawab yang besar dan pengaruh yang kuat di dunia medis. Untuk saat ini dialah _medic nin_ terbaik, dan belum ada yang bisa melampauinya.

"Sakura- _san_ ada beberapa orang sedang menuju ke arah kita." ujar Mui, salah satu junior Sakura.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, kakinya menapak salah satu tudung jamur raksasa dan berdiri di atasnya. Sai dan ketiga orang lainnya ikut menghentikan langkah. Tiga orang dari arah berlawanan tampak melesat cepat dan berhenti. Mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan kelompok Sakura.

"Kalian ninja medis?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

Ketiga junior Sakura memakai pakaian serba putih lengkap dengan penutup kepala. Tak heran identitas mereka sebagai medic- _nin_ langsung diketahui.

"Ya kami ninja medis," jawab Sakura tegas. Dengan naluri seorang dokter, Sakura menyadari kalau orang-orang yang ditemuinya membutuhkan bantuan.

"Kebetulan, kami baru akan ke desa terdekat untuk menemui para ninja medis," ujar seorang pria paling jangkung di antara mereka. "Namaku Arui, mereka Muku dan Sano." Ucapnya sembari memperkenalkan rekan-rekannya.

"Aku Uchiha Sakura, ini Sai, Mui, Ara, dan Kenji. Kami ninja Konoha."

"Uchiha Sakura? Ninja medis terhebat itu?" gumam Sano. "Sungguh beruntung kita," lanjutnya.

"Apa kalian bisa menolong kami? Kemarin terjadi ledakan di penjara _Hōzuki_ , beberapa penjaga tiba-tiba menjadi sakit setelah insiden itu." Arui memberi penjelasan.

"Penjara _Hōzuki_ ?" gumam Sai.

"Mungkin kami bisa membantu. Bagaimana?" Sakura bertanya pada anggota timnya yang dibalas dengan anggukan.

Ini sudah di luar zona misinya. Dan biasanya para ninja tidak akan melakukan hal lain selama misi. Selain nanti akan menimbulkan masalah, tidak adanya surat perintah resmi sehingga melakukan hal lain di luar misi adalah sebuah tindakan terlarang. Tapi dalam hal ini bisa dijadikan sebuah pengecualian karena mereka adalah ninja medis. Tugas mereka adalah membantu yang sakit dan terluka. Jadi dalam keadaan yang tidak terduga seperti ini, mereka bisa membantu orang walaupun di luar misi.

Dengan panduan Arui, mereka akhirnya tiba di bangunan serupa kastil dengan benteng-benteng kokoh yang berdiri tegak menjulang. Ada penjaga yang mencegat mereka di gerbang depan. Arui berbincang sebentar kemudian mereka mendapat izin masuk ke dalam penjara. Sakura melihat salah satu benteng menunjukkan kerusakan.

Langkah-langkah kaki mereka menggema di lorong-lorong penjara saat mereka menapak lantai yang dingin. Lorong terasa sunyi. Hanya suara ketukan kaki yang saling beradu yang terdengar.

"Kemarin terjadi pembobolan. Entah karena apa penjaga di benteng timur ditemukan pingsan dan menjadi sakit." Arui menjelaskan.

"Bagaimana kondisi mereka saat ditemukan dan sesudahnya?" Naluri seorang ninja medis langsung mengalir dalam nadi Sakura. Ia memberikan pertanyaan yang sangat umum bagi seorang dokter saat menanyai keadaan pasiennya.

"Mereka tidak terluka hanya pingsan tapi agak sedikit aneh dengan kondisi mereka," jawab Arui.

"Aneh?" gumam Sai tertarik.

"Kadang-kadang mereka mengalami kejang-kejang dan terdengar bunyi gemeretak tulang patah."

"Apa mereka demam sebelumnya?" Sakura kembali bertanya.

"Tidak. Justru suhu badan mereka sedingin es."

"Bukankah biasanya kalau kejang akan diawali dengan demam tinggi?" Mui, salah satu junior Sakura berkomentar dan di balas anggukan kedua rekannya.

Arui menggiring mereka menuju ruangan yang memang dikhususkan sebagai ruang kesehatan. Ada ranjang-ranjang yang telah ditempati. Tidak ada aroma obat-obatan, malah ruangan ini berbau debu dan sedikit pengap.

"Ada ruang kesehatan. Apa tidak ada petugas kesehatan disini?" Sai bertanya khas seorang penyelidik.

"Ini penjara. Dan kami memperlakukan seorang tahanan dengan semestinya. Hidup matinya mereka tidak berarti." Sano berbicara dengan nada sinisnya.

Bagi para penjaga di penjara _Hōzuki_ , tahanan tidak perlu diperhatikan. Mereka hanya sampah hina yang tidak layak di perlakukan seperti manusia.

"Jika penjaga sakit, biasanya mereka akan pergi ke desa tetangga. Ruang ini hanya ruang formalitas. Tidak pernah terpakai. Setelah sekian lama. Kami baru memakainya mengingat ada sekitar belasan penjaga yang terluka," ujar Arui tak acuh.

Sakura sudah tak memperhatikan percakapan Sai dan para penjaga penjara sejak memasuki ruangan ini. Pikirannya terpusat pada pasiennya. Sakura mendekati seorang penjaga yang sedang berbaring tak sadarkan diri. Matanya tertutup dan napasnya tak beraturan dengan dada naik turun dengan ritme yang aneh.

Tidak ada luka baru yang terlihat di kulit penjaga yang Sakura periksa. Hanya gurat luka lama dengan warna yang memudar. Kulit penjaga itu sedingin es. Sakura membuka kelopak mata penjaga dan mendapati warna pupil penjaga seperti dilapisi selaput putih sehingga warna matanya memudar.

Sakura kemudian memeriksa kondisi penjaga yang lain. Mereka memiliki ciri-ciri yang sama. Kulit sedingin es, napas tak beraturan, tidak ada luka, dan warna mata pudar berselaput putih. Awalnya Sakura kira, pasien pertama yang ia periksa memiliki warna mata biru pudar. Tapi saat memeriksa pasien kedua sampai pasien terakhir, warna mata mereka memang pudar seakan ada selaput putih yang melapisi iris mereka.

Pada pasien ketiga, Sakura memperhatikan tangan penjaga itu bergetar dengan jari bergeliat-geliut. Ada suara gemeretak tulang, seperti sendi yang saling beradu satu sama lain. Kemudian jempol tangan si pasien menonjol dan mengoyak kulit hingga terlihat warna putih tulang seakan tulang tersebut akan keluar dari tempatnya.

Pada pasien ke sebelas, Sakura mendengar geraman dari tenggorokan. Penjaga tersebut masih tak sadarkan diri. Geramannya terdengar rendah dan dalam.

"Aku baru pertama kali melihat yang seperti ini." Komentar Ara yang sedari tadi mengikuti Sakura memeriksa para penjaga.

"Aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka." Sakura kembali pada pasien pertama. Ia memeriksa ulang untuk mengetahui apa ada petunjuk yang luput darinya.

"Itu di luar kewenangan kami. Ini informasi khusus penjara. Dan kami tidak bisa menyebarkannya." Arui memberi jawaban.

"Kalau begitu minta pada yang berwenang untuk memberi izin. Aku harus mendapat informasi sedetail apapun agar ini berhasil!" ujar Sakura tegas.

Sakura menajamkan matanya melihat dengan cermat kondisi pasien. Kemudian matanya menangkap sebuah titik kecil di leher pasien. Sakura tahu apa itu karena ia berada di bidang ini selama bertahun-tahun. Itu adalah bekas injeksi jarum suntik.

Arui memerintahkan Muku untuk menemui kepala penjara. Sedang Sakura yang telah melihat luka bekas injeksi itu mencarinya di tubuh pasien yang lain. Dan ia menemukannya rata-rata berada di leher dan tangan.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang luar tahu lebih dalam soal masalah internal _Hōzukijo_." Suara berat Akira menggema di ruangan itu saat ia memasuki ruang kesehatan.

"Maaf, tapi ini demi kepentingan medis. Aku membutuhkan detail sekecil apapun untuk membuat diagnosa." Sakura menatap sang _Aruji_ _Hōzukijo_.

"Tidak!" Akira masih dengan tegas menolak.

"Kalau begitu kami juga tidak bisa—"

"Aku akan meminta bantuan ninja medis yang lain kalau kalian tidak sanggup." Akira memotong perkataan Sakura dengan keangkuhannya.

"Tapi, dia adalah ninja medis terbaik _Konoha_ atau bahkan terbaik di dunia _Shinobi_." Arui menyela atasannya.

Akira menatap tajam Arui kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura. "Sepertinya kau tidak bisa mengatasi ini nona Sakura. Jadi sebaiknya kalian pergi. Aku akan mencari ninja medis yang lain."

Sakura jengkel pada kesombongan pria paruh baya di hadapannya. Sebenarnya naluri dokter yang ada pada dirinya tidak mengizinkannya untuk meninggalkan pasiennya. Tapi lagi-lagi ia mengingat bahwa ini di luar batas misinya sehingga ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

"Baik, Anda bisa meminta bantuan ninja medis yang lain. Dan aku jamin mereka juga akan meminta detail lebih seperti yang aku minta." Sakura berkata dengan penuh emosi pada Akira.

"Untuk sementara, kau bisa mencari tanaman ini." Sakura berbalik menatap Arui. Sakura mengambil gulungan dalam kantungnya kemudian menulis sesuatu pada perkamen dan menyerahkannya pada Arui. "Rebus bahan-bahan itu dan minumkan pada mereka, untuk membuat suhu badan mereka stabil."

Sakura melangkah menuju pintu keluar dan melewati Akira dengan tak acuh. Saat mencapai pintu, ia berbalik. "Dan ngomong-ngomong aku sudah menikah. Jadi panggil aku nyonya bukan nona!" seru Sakura. Ia pergi sambil menghentakan kakinya. Sai dan ketiga juniornya mengikuti di belakang.

"Kau lihat penjaga ketiga yang diperiksa Sakura- _san_?" Kenji bertanya pada temannya.

"Iya itu aneh sekali. Tulangnya itu–" Ara bergumam. Ia sedikit bergidik ngeri.

"Apa itu bisa terjadi Sakura- _san_?".

" _Shikotsumyaku_. Sebuah _kekkei_ _genkai_ yang menggunakan tulang sebagai senjata. _Kekkei_ _genkai_ ini hanya dimiliki oleh Klan Kaguya dari _Otogakure_. Mereka memiliki susunan tulang tidak terbatas. Mereka akan mengeluarkan tulang-tulang dari dalam kulit untuk digunakan sebagai senjata.

"Jika kalian bertanya apakah hal seperti itu bisa terjadi. Jawabannya ya tentu saja. Tapi masalahnya kemampuan _Shikotsumyaku_ hanya milik Klan Kaguya, dan klan itu sudah punah dalam pertempuran dengan _Kirigakure_. Dan aku rasa para penjaga bukanlah Klan Kaguya. Jadi ini pasti disebabkan hal lain." Sakura mengerutkan kening memikirkan sejuta hipotesa.

"Apa ini yang pertama?" Sai bertanya pada Sakura.

"Hah?" Sakura tersentak dari pikirannya yang terombang-ambing.

"Jidat lebarmu itu makin jelek karena berkerut-kerut. Eh jelek, kau seperti terkejut waktu memeriksa pasien tadi." Sai mengetuk-ngetuk dahi Sakura.

Sakura melayangkan tinjunya membuat Sai tersungkur. Sai mengaduh mengusap kepalanya.

Sakura berdecak. "Ya, aku baru pertama melihat hal seperti ini."

"Apa itu penyakit atau itu akibat jutsu?" Sai masih mengusap kepalanya.

Sakura mengendikkan bahunya. "Entahlah."

Mereka mengakhiri percakapan tentang keanehan penjaga _Hōzukijo_. Mereka melanjutkan misi mereka. Hari sudah hampir sore dan keranjang-keranjang telah penuh dengan tanaman obat. Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi ke Desa Kusa untuk mencari penginapan.

Matahari hampir tenggelam saat Sakura sampai di Desa Kusa. Senja mengukir bayang-bayang dibawah jingganya langit sore. Burung-burung terlihat bergerombol melintasi udara kembali ke sarang. Jalanan sedikit lenggang meski aktivitas masih berjalan. Kios-kios hampir separuhnya telah ditutup. Dan kedai-kedai serta bangunan di kiri kanan jalanan telah memasang lentera dan lampion.

Sakura membawa timnya untuk mengisi perut terlebih dahulu sebelum beristirahat. Sebuah kedai menarik perhatian mereka dengan ramainya pengunjung. Mereka memutuskan untuk makan di kedai itu.

Mereka tengah menyantap makan malam mereka saat sebuah kegaduhan terjadi di jalanan. Sai bertukar pandang dengan Sakura. Sai dan Sakura pergi keluar kedai melihat kegaduhan. Ketiga juniornya mengikuti mereka berdua.

"Kiamat! Sebentar lagi kita semua akan hancur! Ini kutukan!"

Seorang wanita tua dengan rambut panjang yang tergerai awut-awutan berteriak di sepanjang jalan. Bajunya lusuh dengan robekan dan tambalan disana-sini. Wanita tua itu berbadan tegak meski ia tampak rapuh ditelan usia. Matanya menatap nyalang dengan amarah dan kengerian.

Beberapa wanita pun tampak pilu melihat kegilaan nenek itu. Isak tangis pun pecah memenuhi jalanan. Bisik-bisik dan tudingan-tudingan merambat dengan cepat.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Sakura pada pria paruh baya di dekatnya yang ikut melihat huru-hara di jalan.

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada anak-anak mereka. Mereka menjadi aneh sejak kemarin. Dengan keputusan dokter di satu-satunya klinik di desa ini. Anak-anak itu diikat dan diisolasi."

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" Ara berjinjit untuk melihat dari balik kerumunan.

Pria tadi menggeleng. "Anak-anak menjadi sakit. Mereka tak sadarkan diri dan badan mereka sedingin es. Kemudian tadi sore mereka kejang-kejang hebat sekali dan mengamuk. Bahkan aku melihat salah satu diantara mereka..." Pemuda itu bergidik saat bercerita. Seolah-olah ia mengingat pengalaman yang paling mengerikan dalam hidupnya.

"Aku menemani saudariku melihat Hana, keponakanku yang sakit. Aku melihatnya diikat di ranjang klinik. Talinya membuat luka gesek karena kejang-kejang dikombinasikan dengan ikatan adalah hal yang cukup buruk. Tapi ia seperti tidak merasa kesakitan padahal tali itu membelitnya dengan begitu erat. Anak-anak mulai diikat saat mereka mencakar-cakar diri mereka dan kalap sambil membentur-benturkan kepala mereka ke dinding.

"Kemudian aku melihat Hana. Ia bergerak-gerak melawan ikatannya. Tangannya aneh sekali. Meliuk-liuk dan aku bersumpah mendengar tulang-tulangnya berbunyi gemeretakan. Kemudian hal itu terjadi. Tangannya putus. Dan ia menggerakkan giginya mengatup-ngatup seolah ingin menggigit kami. Aku menyeret tubuhku menjauhinya. Aku ketakutan sekali melihat hal itu. Aku pergi tak peduli pada saudariku yang histeris melihat putrinya seperti itu. Aku benar-benar orang hina." Ratap pria itu sembari menerawang kekacauan di depannya.

Sakura dan timnya kemudian pergi klinik setelah mendengar kisah pilu pria tadi.

"Gejala awal mereka mirip dengan penjaga penjara," kata Kenji dalam perjalanan mereka.

Suara Kenji masih bisa didengar meski harus melawan angin. Mereka masih melompat-lompat. Berpijak dari satu atap ke atap yang lain. Berpindah dari satu bangunan ke bangunan yang lain.

Sebuah bangunan putih dengan papan bertuliskan klinik kesehatan telah terlihat. Gedung itu tidak sebesar Rumah Sakit Konoha tapi cukup besar dibanding bangunan lain di sekitarnya. Ada penjaga yang ditempatkan di sekitar klinik. Menurut penjelasan pria tadi, klinik disterilkan dari warga sipil bahkan keluarga pasien dilarang menjenguk. Akibatnya beberapa orang masih menangis di depan gedung dan meminta penjaga agar membiarkan mereka menjenguk sanak keluarga mereka.

Hal yang sama pun terjadi pada tim Sakura. Para penjaga yang kelihatannya kesatuan unit ninja khusus _Kusagakure_ tidak mengijinkan tim Sakura untuk memasuki klinik. Tapi berbekal nama besarnya, akhirnya akses masuk pun diberikan.

Ruangan tempat anak-anak dirawat digembok dari luar. Hal yang cukup tidak masuk akal saat orang sakit apalagi anak-anak harus diperlakukan seperti tahanan. Beberapa perawat dan dokter menatap Sakura dengan pandangan peringatan. Mereka ketakutan, saling berbisik dan terlihat kengerian yang terpancar dari diri mereka.

Saat akhirnya pintu terbuka, Sakura mendapati anak-anak berusia delapan hingga belasan tahun berbaring dengan tubuh terikat oleh sabuk kulit ke ranjang yang mereka tiduri. Untuk sesaat Sakura merasa marah. Ia marah pada seseorang yang tega melakukan ini pada anak yang sakit. Pada anak yang perlu perawatan, pertolongan dan kasih sayang.

Tapi kemarahannya memudar saat ia melihat anak-anak itu. Mereka meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan diri. Tatapan mereka menyorot liar dari balik rongga mata mereka. Tubuh mereka kurus bahkan hampir terlihat tonjolan tulang-tulang mereka menekan kulit.

Mereka menggeram, menggertakan gigi dan mengigit-gigit udara. Suara yang mereka keluarkan hampir mirip hewan yang kehilangan kewarasannya.

Sakura menyentuh seorang anak yang kehilangan tangannya. Mungkin ia adalah anak yang diceritakan pria tadi. Tangannya putus tapi tidak ada bebatan perban, seolah-olah anak itu dibiarkan begitu saja. Anehnya lagi seolah anak ini tidak peduli. Ia terus menggeliat melepaskan diri sambil mengatup-ngatupkan giginya. Anak itu meraung saat Sakura menyentuhnya. Kulitnya sedingin es.

Anak itu menggila dengan sentuhan Sakura. Ia menatap nyalang Sakura. Seperti hewan buas yang melihat mangsanya. Anak itu berusaha menerkam Sakura. Rontaannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Ranjang klinik berderit-derit.

"Sakura- _san_." Kenji memperingatkan.

Petugas kesehatan yang menunggu di depan ruangan dengan gelisah dan cemas menegur Sakura dan timmya agar segera keluar dari ruangan itu. Teguran-teguran mereka membuat Sai juga harus memperingatkan Sakura.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka!" bentak Sakura.

Sakura juga punya anak. Membayangkan bila Sarada yang berada di posisi anak-anak ini membuatnya takut. Ia tidak bisa membiarkannya. Didorong naluri keibuan dan naluri seorang dokter, ia tetap keras kepala ingin berada di ruangan itu.

"Aku tahu tapi kita bisa keluar lebih dulu dan memikirkan cara untuk menolong mereka," usul Sai dengan suara tenangnya. Ia memegang bahu Sakura mencoba memberi pengertian.

Sakura mendengus kemudian keluar ruangan diikuti timnya. Pintu kembali digembok dari luar.

Sakura kembali mencari tahu tentang sebab-sebab, gejala, dan kronologi kejadian. Cerita hampir sama seperti yang telah diinformasikan pria di jalanan tadi.

Gejala pasien sama seperti penjaga penjara _Hōzuki_. Sakura masih tidak tahu apakah ini akibat jutsu atau memang penyakit. Ia masih mengaitkan satu hal ke hal yang lain. Membuat rantai peristiwa sebelum memutuskan hipotesanya.

"Sebaiknya kita cari penginapan Sakura. Kita bisa lanjutkan ini besok pagi. Sekarang sudah malam. Dan kita baru saja melakukan misi seharian. Kita perlu istirahat." Sai memberi usulan pada sahabatnya.

Sakura menatap ketiga juniornya yang tampak letih. Ia menghela napas panjang. "Ya, ayo kita cari penginapan."

草

Hari kejadian

Sakura hampir tidak bisa tidur memikirkan banyak hal. Tapi menjelang subuh, ia toh akhirnya terlelap juga. Kelelahan membuat matanya terasa berat dan akhirnya alam mimpi pun membuainya.

Sai dan ketiga junior Sakura terbangun lebih dulu dari ketua tim mereka mengingat Sakura tidur paling akhir. Kenji memutuskan untuk mencari makanan untuk timnya. Sai berniat menemaninya tapi Kenji menolak dengan alasan Sai masih mengerjakan detail jurnalnya.

Sakura bangun sesaat setelah Kenji pergi ke luar. Ia dan dua perempuan lainnya memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri di pemandian dalam penginapan.

Mereka sudah selesai saat Kenji kembali dengan raut gelisah. "Ada apa Kenji?" tanya Ara.

"Di luar orang-orang menggila. Maksudku benar-benar jadi gila."

Kemudian jeritan-jeritan terdengar dari kejauhan. Sai keluar diikuti yang lain. Orang-orang berjubel di jalanan ingin tahu darimana asal jeritan-jeritan itu. Kepala-kepala saling melongok ke sumber suara.

Kemudian ada orang yang berlari-lari melewati kerumunan di jalan sambil berteriak. "Lari! Selamatkan diri kalian!"

Kerumunan masih berdiri diam tercengang dengan keadaan yang tiba-tiba. Tapi semua berhamburan begitu melihat sosok-sosok berkecepatan tinggi berlari terseok dan menyeret-nyeret tubuh mereka. Mereka menggigit dan mengoyak manusia yang mereka temui. Kemudian dalam waktu yang cepat orang yang mereka gigit berubah seperti mereka. Seperti mayat hidup yang buas tak terkendali. Seperti anjing yang terkena rabies.

Sai menarik gulungan dan menggoreskan kuas di atas perkamennya. " _Ninpo: Chōjū Giga._ " Enam Singa dari tinta keluar dari dalam perkamen dan menerkam makhluk-makhluk itu.

"Kalian bawa semua orang pergi dari sini!" Sakura memberi komando pada tiga juniornya.

Sakura melayangkan tinju pada jalanan. Retakkan besar langsung memerosok makhluk gila itu kedalam tanah. Bangunan di sekitar jalan juga bergetar kemudian ambruk. Puing-puing menimpa makhluk-makhlukyang entah apa.

Tapi mereka tidak mati. Mereka dengan cepat bangkit dan semakin menggila setelah tinjuan Sakura tadi. Mereka berlari dengan cepat menuju arah Sakura dan Sai.

Sai meraih Sakura dan menggendongnya menaikki burung tinta yang telah ia buat. Makhluk tadi berusaha meraih mereka. Mereka mencakar-cakar tembok dan puing bangunan seolah-olah ingin naik. Tapi gerakan mereka cepat. Seketika makhluk-makhluk tadi bergerombol. Saling mencoba mendaki dari satu tubuh ke tubuh yang lain. Membentuk timbunan yang mengerucut ke atas. Seperti koloni semut yang bergerombol ketika tenggelam dalam air.

"Astaga apa itu tadi?" gumam Sakura.

"Kita akan menyusul yang lain."

Sakura mengangguk sambil mengamati kekacauan dibawahnya. Tidak ada lagi manusia, hanya makhluk buas itu yang kini tersebar dijalanan. Semakin ke utara terdengar jeritan berarti makhluk itu kini menyebar di arah utara.

"Itu mereka!" Seru Sakura yang melihat juniornya di gerbang membimbing warga yang selamat ke luar desa.

Burung tinta Sai menukik ke bawah. Dan menghilang membuat Sai dan Sakura melompat mendarat ke tanah.

Makhluk-makhluk itu dengan cepat berlari ke arah gerbang.

"Ayo cepat!" teriak Sakura pada warga.

Seorang anak berusia lima tahun terpisah dari keluarganya mengalihkan atensi Sakura. Dengan sigap Sakura memeluk anak perempuan yang menangis keras itu dan membawanya ke gerbang.

"Sshhss, ayo kau pergilah bersama mereka." Sakura menenangkan gadis kecil itu. Ia menyerahkan anak itu pada ninja Desa Kusa yang membimbing warga keluar gerbang. "Tolong jaga dia."

"Tutup gerbangnya!" Seorang pria paruh baya berambut panjang meneriakkan sebuah perintah.

"Tunggu ada yang masih di dalam."

"Kakakku masih di dalam."

"Tunggu sebentar lagi."

Protes demi protes dilayangkan pada perintah pria tadi. Tapi para shinobi Desa Kusa langsung menutup gerbangnya. Pekikan dan isak tangis mengiringi penutupan gerbang. Para laki-laki yang tidak terima berusaha mengganggu para ninja yang menutup gerbang. Tapi semua warga yang mencoba membuka gerbang langsung dipukul daan diserang dengan _jutsu-jutsu_ ninja. Kekacauan pun semakin menjadi-jadi.

Sakura melihat orang-orang yang terjebak di dalam desa. Ia akan turun menyelamatkan mereka tapi Sai menarik lengannya. Sai menggeleng. "Tidak Sakura."

Sakura mengamati lagi. Beberapa ninja langsung melompat ke luar gerbang. Beberapa ninja berjiwa _revolusioner_ tetap di dalam gerbang. Melindungi penduduk yang terjebak dengan jutsu-jutsu mereka.

"Satu, dua, tiga—" Sakura menghitung lama perubahan manusia yang digigit makhluk-makhluk itu.

"Lima belas."

Butuh waktu lima belas detik setelah gigitan pertama dan mengubah manusia menjadi —entah apa itu— makhluk yang mengerikan. Sakura melakukan perhitungan yang sama dalam pengamatannya dan hitungannya sekitar empat belas sampai tujuh belas detik.

Dan akhirnya semua orang di dalam gerbang telah digigit dan dikoyak.

"Untuk melawan mereka di perlukan serangan jarak jauh. Seorang petarung jarak dekat hanya akan menambah total korban." Kata Sai ditujukan pada Sakura. Sakura adalah petarung jarak dekat.

"Yang membuat mereka berbahaya adalah mereka tidak bisa mati dan merasakan rasa sakit. Jadi kita tidak bisa menghadapi makhluk-makhluk itu begitu saja."

Sakura mengangguk mendengar penuturan Sai.

"Kau pulanglah bersama Mui, Ara dan Kenji. Laporkan keadaan disini. Aku akan membantu disini. Suruh beberapa orang mengirim bantuan." Sakura memberi perintah.

"Aku bisa mengirim pesan lewat _Chōjū Giga_."

Sakura menggeleng. "Ini bukan laporan yang bisa ditulis, Sai. Kau harus menjelaskannya dengan detail."

Sai menatap Sakura bimbang sebelum mengangguk. Ia dan ketiga junior Sakura pun akhirnya pulang ke Konoha. Sedang Sakura tinggal membantu penduduk desa Kusa.

οOο

Ini MC pertama saya. Mohon maklum bila aneh.

Ini beberapa catatan tambahan :

• Sai membantu Sakura dalam level misi yang tidak selevelnya Sai yang notabene seorang anbu murni karena Sai ingin membantu Sakura. Apa Sai gak punya kesibukan kok bantu Sakura? Ya mereka orang sibuk tapi anggap saja Sai dalam masa libur dan ingin mbantu Sakura.

• Dan kenapa Sakura nggak menyerahkan misi ke juniornya? Well Sakura ingin semuanya perfect, apalagi bahan-bahan obat yang dicari cukup langka dan racikan Sakura sendiri.

• Dan dalam sebuah misi, kita gak bisa mangkir dan mengerjakan sesuatu di luar misi. Itu dilarang. Coba liat anime Naruto, dimana Naruto yang ingin membantu seseorang tidak diijinkan ketua tim karena itu diluar misi mereka. Jadi itu di luar batas kewenangan.

• Dan penjara Hozuki, dalam blood prison movie terdapat laut di belakang penjara kalau saya tidak salah ingat. Nah padahal dalam peta, Kusagakure terletak di daratan di kelilingi desa-desa. Saya memakai deskrip berdasar peta bukan berdasarkan filmnya. Karena film saya anggap kluar plot Naruto.

• Dan soal kamar rahasia di penjara. Dalam narutopedia dijelaskan di dalam penjara ada semacam senjata rahasia yang disimpan. Apa itu? Itu adalah kunci dari cerita ini. Yang jelas kamar rahasia itu seperti kotak pandora.

• Karakter. Saya berusaha sekali in character. Semoga saja saya bisa melakukannya. Karena IC itu sulit T.T

• Cerita ini saya buat terinspirasi dari novel. Ayo coba tebak novel apa?

Nah selamat membaca ya.

Hope you like it ;)


	2. 木ノ葉隠れの里

οOο

Disclaimer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

World War

Bab II : Konohagakure

οOο

Di hari kejadian, Konohagakure masih seperti biasa. Menjalankan aktivitas dengan damai.

Konoha semakin ramai dengan masuknya peradaban baru. Teknologi semakin canggih. _Gadget_ sudah seperti napas para penduduknya. Komunikasi dan transportasi kini semakin mudah. Tak perlu lagi menjejak tanah berjalan berkilo-kilo meter. Cukup berada dalam untaian gerbong bertenaga listrik atau terbang di bawah lapis langit. Maka jarak yang terbentang jauhnya sudah tak menjadi kendala.

Pencakar langit juga tegak menjulang mengisi spasi dalam desa. Semakin tinggi ditatap dari bawah Monumen _Hokage_. Ruang desa pun semakin sesak dijejali pertokoan, _restaurant_ , _cafe_ , dan gedung-gedung yang memiliki _eksterior_ dan _interior_ indah lainnya. Jalanan kini hampir semuanya diratakan paving-paving yang dijajar rapi. Bukan berarti Konoha sudah kehilangan wajahnya sebagai desa ninja. _Shinobi_ sendiri masih eksis meski perannya perlahan-lahan tergantikan.

Monumen _Hokage_ telah mengawasi desa itu dari masa ke masa. Menjadi saksi bisu kejadian demi kejadian. Dengan matanya merekam seluruh sejarah desa itu sendiri.

Pagi itu adalah pagi paling tenang di Konoha. Langit lazuardi cerah tanpa awan setelah hujan tadi malam. Ya tadi malam turun hujan di Konoha. Sehingga pagi ini, penduduk sedikit enggan beranjak dari peraduan mereka.

Banyak dari penduduk yang masih bergelung dalam selimut. Tapi tak sedikit pula yang sudah bangun dan siap memulai hari mereka.

Sarada akan memulai aktivitasnya saat ia melihat ayahnya mematung duduk di meja makan kayu mahoni yang kosong melompong. Mata hitam sang ayah yang diwariskan padanya menatapnya intens.

"Mau makan di luar?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara beratnya.

Sarada menghela napas. Mamanya belum pulang, jadi tidak ada yang memasak dari kemarin-kemarin. Mereka selalu makan di luar jika Sakura menjalankan misi. "Aku masak saja pa, bagaimana?"

Sebenarnya bukan Sarada tidak suka makan di luar bersama papanya. Tapi justru papanya yang rasanya lebih suka makan di rumah daripada di luar.

Sasuke sendiri tidak bisa memasak. Bukan tidak bisa, tapi tidak terbiasa. Semasa kecil, kakak dan ibunya yang memasak. Setelah itu ia tinggal sendiri dan makan seadanya. Masak pun hanya makanan sederhana. Kemudian di markas Orochimaru, entah bagaimana selalu ada makanan terhidang di kamarnya setelah ia pergi latihan. Kadang ia hanya bergantung pada alam.

Dalam perjalanan dengan tim Taka, mereka hanya pergi ke tempat makan saat singgah atau memanggang hewan buruan di hutan. Begitupun saat penebusan dosanya. Ditambah kondisi tangannya yang sedikit menyulitkannya. Dan sekembali Sasuke ke Konoha sudah ada Sakura yang praktis mengurus semua kebutuhannya.

Bicara soal istrinya, entah kenapa dari tadi ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak baik sedang terjadi. Perasaannya seperti diaduk-aduk dan tidak tenang. Katakanlah ini berlebihan. Tapi Sakura dan Sasuke seperti memiliki ikatan batin satu sama lain. Tak peduli seberapa jauh jarak terbentang di antara mereka. Benang-benang samar itu telah mengikat, menjadikan mereka terhubung satu sama lain.

"Papa?" Sarada heran melihat papanya yang tidak fokus. Tidak biasanya papanya begitu.

Sasuke menggumam kecil dan Sarada tahu papanya setuju. Akhirnya ia membuka lemari pendingin mencari-cari sesuatu untuk mengisi perut mereka. Ia menemukan telur dan roti serta susu. Ada juga sayur-sayuran serta daging.

Sarada memutuskan membuat _sandwich_ dan telur. Papanya menyukai _omusubi_ berisi _okaka_ dan tomat. Karena tidak ada _okaka_ jadi khusus untuk papanya, ia memberi ekstra buah tomat dalam _sandwich_ nya. Ia heran kenapa papanya suka sekali buah itu. Padahal rasanya aneh.

Mereka makan ditemani hening yang muram beku. Dalam keadaan begini, Sarada berharap mamanya ada disini. Sakura selalu bisa membuat suasana menjadi hidup. Entah itu membicarakan tetangga, marah soal pekerjaannya, ataupun sekedar membicarakan serial drama membosankan di televisi yang ia gemari. Sakura selalu menjadi pewarna suasana hanya dengan menyebarkan cerita yang bervariasi dan menggumamkan kata tanpa henti. Setidaknya tidak ada kesunyian jika dia ada.

Sasuke selesai lebih dulu kemudian menunggu Sarada menyelesaikan makannya. Setelah semuanya selesai, Sarada mengambil piring untuk diletakkan di bak cuci.

"Ada misi?" Suaranya kaku merobek keheningan yang terus merambat.

Sarada mengangguk. "Hanya misi ranking D."

"Aa." Sasuke kembali bergumam. Kemudian suasana hening kembali.

"Aku berangkat dulu ya pa."

Sasuke menatap putrinya yang hilang di balik pintu. Ia mendesah. Sepertinya memang hanya Sakura yang bisa mencairkan suasana.

木ノ葉

Naruto sudah berada di _Hokage_ _Residence_ pagi-pagi sekali seperti biasanya. Ia kini sedang duduk di belakang meja _hokage_ dengan tumpukan berkas-berkas yang menggunung. Menunggu untuk diselesaikan.

 _Hokage_ adalah impiannya sedari dulu. Kini ia telah menggapainya. Tapi dulu ia membayangkan menjadi seseorang yang bertarung dengan penjahat dan menyelamatkan desa dengan kerennya. Kenyataannya _hokage_ lebih banyak bertugas di kantor. Hanya memutuskan dan memberi perintah.

Apa ia menyesal? Tidak. Tentu saja. Dengan begini ia bisa memutuskan dan membuat kebijakan demi kedamaian dunia. Satu-satunya yang ia sesali adalah berkurangnya waktu untuk keluarganya. Tapi ia yakin, keluarganya pasti mengerti.

"Tidak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu?" Naruto mendengus saat Sasuke tiba-tiba berada ruangannya.

Naruto hari ini cukup sensitif karena berkas-berkas yang makin lama makin banyak dan membuatnya letih.

"Kau harus libur," kata Sasuke singkat.

" _Hokage_ tidak bisa libur." Naruto menggerutu.

"Aku yakin Shikamaru bisa menyelesaikan semuanya sendiri. Oh aku lupa, kan hampir semuanya dikerjakan Shikamaru," komentar Sasuke datar.

Naruto kesal pada pria dihadapannya. Komentarnya itu tidak mengandung emosi tapi penuh sarkasme. Khas Sasuke. Dan sarkasmenya benar-benar menusuk hati. Ia ingin meninju wajah datar sahabatnya itu.

Naruto dengan sewot tak acuh pada keberadaan Sasuke.

"Perasaanku sekarang sama seperti waktu itu."

Naruto masih mengabaikannya dan manik ultramarinnya fokus pada komputernya. Meski Naruto tak paham Sasuke bicara apa. Ia tetap tak mengacuhkannya.

"Seperti waktu itu, seperti saat pembantaian Klan Uchiha." Wajah Sasuke keras.

"Hah?" Naruto langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya begitu Sasuke menyebut-nyebut kisah kelamnya. Ia menatap Sasuke yang kini memandang ke luar kantor _hokage_.

"Entahlah, hari ini terlalu damai, dan saat melihat kedamaian ini membuatku merasa aneh."

Naruto mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Setiap hari kan memang begini."

"Berbeda. Seolah-olah kedamaian hari ini itu salah. Seolah-olah kedamaian ini awal kehancuran. Seperti waktu itu."

Ya Sasuke merasakan hal yang tidak baik sejak kemarin malam. Dan sepanjang malam bayangan Sakura terus melintasi pikirannya. Dan pagi ini perasaan itu datang. Perasaan yang sama saat ia kehilangan keluarganya. Damai dengan cara yang salah.

"Kali ini aku yang mesti bilang kau butuh libur," ujar Naruto. Sekarang pria berambut pirang itu khawatir pada sahabatnya. Sasuke jarang bicara panjang lebar apalagi mencurahkan isi hatinya begitu saja. "Mungkin nanti malam kita bisa pergi ke _Shushuya_."

Sasuke mendengus. Ia tahu benar arti kata 'kita' yang disebut mulut sang _nanadaime_. Dalam konteks ini itu berarti Sasuke dan _bunshin_ Naruto.

"Kapan istriku pulang?" Sasuke tiba-tiba mengubah topik. Ia tidak begitu suka minum. Apalagi jika menghabiskan waktunya dengan seorang _bunshin_. Ia tidak semenyedihkan itu. Jadi ia tidak mau Naruto melanjutkan pembicaraan mengenai _Shushuya_.

Naruto menyeringai. "Ehemm, rindu ya?"

Sesuai dugaan Sasuke, _hokage_ di hadapannya itu mudah sekali dialihkan perhatiannya.

Sasuke masih memasang wajah datarnya yang membuat Naruto berdecak. Sasuke tak acuh. "Itu sih terserah Sakura- _chan_. Ini misi tak terbatasnya. Tapi kalau Sai, dia harus kembali bertugas minggu depan."

"Sai?"

"Kan Sakura pergi bersamanya."

"Dia hanya bilang bersama tiga juniornya."

"Oh, dia minta seseorang untuk membuat jurnal padaku. Aku akan menunjuk orang saat Sai datang dan akan melapor. Jadi Sai menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya."

Sasuke terdiam cukup lama sebelum mengangguk. "Aa."

Shikamaru datang tak lama setelah itu. Kemudian mereka bertiga kembali pada rutinitas yang mereka sebut 'bergelut dengan kertas'.

木ノ葉

Matahari di puncak singgasananya saat tiga orang _medic_ _nin_ menerobos ruang hokage. Raut wajah mereka dipenuhi teror. Naruto mengernyit karena tiga _medic_ _nin_ tersebut adalah patner misi Sakura.

" _Nanadaime_."

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Terjadi sesuatu di Desa Kusa dan cepat atau lambat akan terjadi disini juga. Sai- _san_ meminta kami menyampaikan situasi yang terjadi disana." Kenji mengambil alih pembicaraan melihat rekan-rekannya yang masih _shock_.

"Serangan itu terjadi di pagi hari. Cepat dan mematikan. Mereka, maksudku makhluk itu bertindak seperti digerakkan oleh insting. Mereka menyerang, dan siapapun yang terkena serangan ini akan berubah menjadi seperti mereka. Dan hampir seluruh desa menjadi seperti mereka."

"Tunggu dulu aku tidak mengerti. Mereka? Serangan?" Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dan mengerling pada Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

"Ada serangan di _Kusagakure_? Dan serangan ini berbahaya dan bisa mengancam _Konohagakure_?" Shikamaru mecoba menarik kesimpulan.

Kenji mengangguk. "Siapa yang menyerang?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Makhluk ini adalah manusia yang berubah jadi buas dan liar." Mui menimpali. Silabel yang ia ucapkan terkesan terburu-buru diliputi kepanikan.

"Seberapa berbahaya?"

Sebelum pertanyaan Naruto terjawab, Sasuke menyelanya. "Dimana Sakura?"

Ketiga _medic_ _nin_ itu saling pandang. Entah kenapa mereka merasa tatapan Sasuke menuntut dan mengintimidasi. "Sakura- _san_ masih berada di _Kusagakure_. Sai- _san_ kembali untuk menjemput Sakura- _san_ dan meminta kami pergi menyampaikan ini."

"Sakura- _san_ berniat menolong penduduk, jadi dia tinggal di Desa Kusa. Tapi saat kami sampai di tengah hutan dalam perjalanan kembali, kami melihat makhluk itu telah menyebar pula di sekitar hutan. Jadi Sai- _san_ kembali untuk memperingatkan Sakura- _san_."

"Kenapa kalian tidak langsung mengirim pesan saja?" tanya Naruto.

Teknologi sudah semakin canggih, mengirim pesan pun bukan lagi sesuatu yang sulit.

"Tidak ada yang membawa handphone. Lagipula di _Kusagakure_ kan tidak ada sinyal." Shikamaru mengingatkan Naruto.

"Sebenarnya makhluk apa ini? Kenapa kalian sangaat..." Naruto mengerutkan dahinya.

"Mereka sangat berbahaya, seperti mayat hidup. Mereka..." Ara kebingungan mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan apa yang mereka lihat.

" _Edo_ _Tensei?_ " Shikamaru bertanya.

"Kami tidak tahu, kami rasa bukan. Karena yang berubah adalah manusia yang masih hidup, bukan orang mati. Sedangkan _edo_ _tensei_ adalah teknik _kuchiyose_ yang memanggil jiwa-jiwa orang yang telah meninggal menggunakan wadah sebagai medium peletakkan roh. DNA seseorang yang dipanggil jiwanya sangat diperlukan untuk pembangkitan jutsu ini. Dengan begitu skill _edo_ _tensei_ sama seperti _skill_ pemilik DNA sebelum meninggal. Sedang kasus kali ini, mereka berubah menjadi entah apa dan menyerang tanpa teknik. Hanya menyerang secara membabi buta." Kenji menjelaskan.

Sasuke mencoba memfokuskan pikirannya mendengarkan diskusi ini. Tapi perasaannya semakin memburuk. Kenangan tentang Sakura terus melintas. Tidak biasanya ia begini. Dan jika firasatnya buruk pasti memang ada sesuatu yang tidak baik sedang terjadi.

Sakura.

Ia harap tidak terjadi sesuatu padanya.

木ノ葉

Kabar itu langsung disebarkan ke seluruh penjuru desa melewati siaran langsung. Para _Anbu_ mengawasi beberapa titik di hutan Konoha. Ada pula yang langsung dikirim ke _Kusagakure_. _Hokage_ sendiri kini mengisi layar-layar berita dengan pidatonya.

"Sehubungan dengan informasi penting yang baru saja diterima. Aku menghimbau agar tidak ada yang keluar masuk desa dengan bebas. Gerbang desa akan ditutup untuk sementara demi alasan keamanan. Sampai mendapat informasi lebih lanjut, aku harap protokol yang saat ini disiarkan akan dilaksanakan."

Kemudian layar-layar televisi menampilkan huruf-huruf berisi komando.

Beberapa _jounin_ dan _elite_ _jounin_ ditugaskan di sekitar gerbang desa. Juga beberapa ninja yang sedang tidak melaksanakan misi ikut mengawasi pagar dan gerbang desa.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih?" tanya Ino entah pada siapa.

Tidak ada penjelasan spesifik, hanya perintah agar mereka berjaga di gerbang desa dan di sekitar tembok desa.

Sebuah benda melintasi udara, melesat kemudian berayun turun di gerbang desa. Itu adalah burung tinta milik Sai. Sai sendiri berada di atasnya. Ada beberapa anbu yang ikut mengendarai burung tinta lain milik Sai.

"Sai- _kun_." pekik Ino

Sai melapor pada jounin di gerbang desa kemudian kembali melesat menuju _Hokage_ _Residence_.

" _Hokage_ , kita harus melakukan protokol darurat!" Ucap Sai tanpa basa-basi pada Naruto setibanya di Gedung _Hokage_.

Naruto mengerang. "Sebenarnya apa sih yang terjadi?"

Sai menyerahkan ponselnya. Memberikan rekaman yang ia ambil ketika terbang melintas pulang. Hanya ia yang membawa _handphone_ sebab ia menjalankan misi spontan bersama Sakura. Jadi tidak ada peraturan aneh Sakura untuk tak membawa ponsel. Hanya saja kesempatan melakukan rekaman sangat terbatas mengingat kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan.

Ia sendiri tidak sempat mengirim _email_. Ia harus memperingati anbu agar kembali ke desa.

Naruto dan Shikamaru mengamati dengan cermat tiap detail visual yang ditampilkan ponsel Sai. Sedang Sasuke dari kejauhan melirik monoton rekaman di tangan Naruto. Pikirannya tak terfokus kesana.

Sejak tadi ia sudah hampir pergi ke Desa Kusa. Tapi Konoha menahannya. Konoha memerlukannya menangani ini semua. Selain itu Sakura adalah wanita paling tangguh yang pernah ia lihat. Istrinya bukan orang yang bisa diremehkan.

"Aku sudah memanggil semua _anbu_ untuk kembali. Kita harus menutup desa! Dan menyebarkan rekaman itu ke desa sekutu! Terutama Iwagakure!" Sai menjelaskan selagi teman-temannya melihat rekaman itu.

"Sakura bagaimana?" Sasuke akhirnya kembali bertanya mengenai pemikirannya yang terus bergolak. Ia berharap Sakura kini berada di gerbang desa bersama teman-temannya setibanya di Konoha.

Sai menghela napas. "Maafkan aku, Sakura tidak ada saat aku tiba."

Sai bercerita bahwa dalam perjalanannya kembali ke Konoha, hutan telah di penuhi oleh makhluk itu. Sehingga Sai meminta junior Sakura untuk lebih dulu pergi ke Konoha. Ia sendiri kembali untuk memperingati Sakura. Tapi saat kembali, semua penduduk yang selamat juga telah menjadi makhluk itu. Sedang Sakura sendiri tidak diketahui keberadaannya.

Sai yang tahu keganasan makhluk-makhluk itu mendeklarasikan mungkin tidak ada yang selamat. Sedang Naruto berteriak bahwa Sakura tidak selemah itu. Ia menjadi yang paling tidak mampu mengontrol diri mendengar perkataan Sai yang memang selalu membuat semua orang kesal.

Shikamaru berhasil menenangkannya. Biar bagaimanapun Sakura berarti bagi mereka, tetap sekarang desa adalah prioritas utama.

Sasuke menatap kosong kekacauan di hadapannya. Sejak Sai mengatakan permintaan maafnya, jiwa Sasuke mendadak hilang entah kemana. Ia tidak lagi fokus. Bahkan teriakan Naruto tak terdengar lagi. Dan detik itu juga ia putuskan untuk pergi. Hanya kepulan asap yang ia tinggalan dalam ruang kecil _Hokage_.

木ノ葉

Sasuke sedang mencari Sarada saat semua _jounin_ diharuskan berkumpul. Ia menemukan Sarada di lapangan _trainee_.

Sarada sedang dalam misi peringkat D ketika mereka semua di panggil serempak kembali ke stasiun jaga _jounin_. Para _genin_ dipulangkan dan misi dihentikan. Para _chunnin_ hingga _elite_ _jounin_ diminta berkumpul. Bahkan para _tensai jounin_ pun diharuskan berkumpul sehingga guru pembimbing para _genin_ tidak bisa menemani para _genin_ lagi.

Tim Sarada bertemu dengan tim Inoshikachou. Jadi daripada mereka pulang, mereka putuskan untuk pergi ke lapangan _trainee_. Kebetulan juga di jalan mereka bertemu Denki. Sekumpulan genin itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk berlatih bersama.

"Papa." Gumam Sarada saat mata hitam kumbangnya menemukan entitas Sasuke bergerak mendekatinya.

"Sarada, aku ingin kau mengikuti apapun yang diperintahkan hokage." Kata Sasuke tanpa basa-basi setibanya kaki berbalut sandal ninjanya menapak tanah lapangan _trainee_.

Sarada akan mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Sasuke kembali menyela. "Boruto, kuharap kau menjaga Sarada. Ikuti apapun yang dikomandokan desa untuk kalian semua."

"Ada apa papa?" Akhirnya Sarada bersuara. Sarada bisa merasakan kegelisahan papanya dibalik ekspresi kerasnya. Tinggal dengan papanya, membuatnya tahu perasaan lain papanya selain topeng dingin yang ia perlihatkan.

"Aku dan mamamu tidak akan berada di desa." Kata Sasuke sembari menerbitkan senyum tipisnya.

Sasuke jarang tersenyum, tapi kali ini ia ingin melakukannya. Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya sendiri. Dan meninggalkan Sarada sendiri adalah hal yang berat.

Sakura masih tidak diketahui dimana dan bagaimana keadaannya. Ia percaya Sakura perempuan tangguh, tapi perasaan yang terus berkecamuk membuatnya agak gelisah. Dia harus mencari istrinya dan meninggalkan anaknya sendirian.

Karena itu ia hanya bisa memberi senyum agar Sarada merasa bahwa dirinya masih bersama Sarada meski ia harus meninggalkannya. Ia ingin menyalurkan ketenangan agar Sarada tak ikut panik. Cepat atau lambat kebenaran tentang Sakura pasti akan terbuka juga.

Sasuke mengetuk dahi Sarada dengan dua jari tangannya. "Tapi, kami akan segera kembali."

Dan jika Sarada mengetahui kebenaran tentang mamanya. Sasuke berharap Sarada mengingat janjinya. Bahwa ia akan kembali bersama mamanya.

Dan setelah ketukan di dahi Sarada, Sasuke melesat pergi.

"Paman Sasuke kenapa?" Boruto mengerutkan keningnya menatap kepergian ayah Sarada.

"Pasti terjadi sesuatu. Misi kita semua dibatalkan." Sarada menatap teman-temannya. "Dan gerbang ditutup serta turunnya peraturan tidak diperbolehkan keluar masuk desa dengan sembarangan."

"Sekarang kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Chouchou.

"Kita pergi saja temui ayahku, aku akan tanya apa terjadi sesuatu," usul Boruto.

"Jangan gegabah! Situasi tidak sesepele yang kau bayangkan. Kau tidak lihat seluruh _jounin_ sedang dikumpulkan?" tegur Shikadai.

Hanya pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang kini melintasi pemikiran anak-anak itu.

木ノ葉

Sasuke melesat melintasi gerbang desa. Ia tidak perlu repot-repot melapor akan pergi pada penjaga gerbang.

Saat langkahnya akan meninggalkan Konoha. Klon Naruto menghadang jalannya.

"Kau akan mencari Sakura- _chan_?"

Sasuke tak mengatakan apa-apa. Tatapan tegasnya sudah menjawab semuanya.

"Kondisi bisa di luar kendali. Rekaman milik Sai sudah dikirim divisi perhubungan untuk disebarkan ke negara sekutu kita. Sai memperkirakan makhluk itu akan menuju kesini dalam satu hari kedepan. Aku akan mengirim klonku menemui para _kage_."

"Aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu." Sasuke memotong perkataan Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk. "Aku tidak memintamu untuk ikut, meski kau benar-benar sangat dibutuhkan. Aku hanya ingin bilang aku akan ikut mencari Sakura-chan."

"Tidak perlu, aku pergi sendiri. Kau fokus saja pada desa!"

Naruto menghela napas. "Baiklah, aku minta maaf aku tidak bisa ikut mencari Sakura- _chan_." Naruto menunduk penuh penyesalan.

"Pergilah dan cari dia! Aku yakin dia baik-baik saja. Dan bawa ini! Kuharap kau bisa menemukan sesuatu dari ini."

Naruto menyerahkan gulungan dan _handphone_ berisi rekaman yang tadi ditunjukkan Sai.

"Mereka sudah tiba di perbatasan negara api. Hati-hati Sasuke! Hutan akan dikuasai makhluk jelek itu."

"Terima kasih. Tolong jaga Sarada. Aku pernah meninggalkannya. Tapi saat itu ada Sakura. Kali ini aku dan Sakura tidak bersamanya. Aku harap kalau terjadi sesuatu..."

"Hei!" tegur Naruto marah. "Tidak akan terjadi sesuatu! Cari saja Sakura- _chan_ dan cepat kembali! Aku akan menjaga Sarada."

Sasuke mengangguk kemudian menghilang lagi ditelan rimbunan dedaunan hutan. Sasuke tidak pernah begini. Ia tidak pernah berpikir negatif. Ia selalu percaya diri meski keadaan mendesaknya. Tapi tidak tahu kenapa dari kemarin hatinya gelisah setengah mati.

木ノ葉

"Astaga, lihat ini!" Denki memperlihatkan laptop miliknya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Inojin.

"Ini seperti zombie di game kita kan?" Boruto berkomentar melihat manusia yang dengan brutal berlari kesetanan dan mengeram-ngeram.

"Ada serangan di desa Kusa oleh makhluk-makhluk ini. Video ini disebarkan oleh akun resmi milik desa kita. Ada beberapa peringatan dan kondisi ini berada di level berbahaya. Jadi desa mengeluarkan protokol darurat." Denki menjelaskan semua detail visual yang tadi ia baca di laptopnya.

" _Kusagakure_?" Sarada berujar tajam.

Denki mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sarada.

"Mamaku sedang ada misi di _Kusagakure_. Karena itukah papa pergi? Untuk mencari mama?"

Terjawab sudah tingkah aneh papanya. Papanya selalu bersikap tenang, bahkan saat mamanya diculik Shin beberapa tempo yang lalu. Meski ia tergesa-gesa menyelamatkan mamanya yang diculik, papanya berusaha tenang. Tapi hari ini, papanya tidak begitu. Pasti sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Apalagi melihat makhluk brutal yang kini diwaspadai desa.

"Mamaku. Pasti terjadi sesuatu padanya! Karena itu papa mecarinya! Aku harus menyusul papa ke _Kusagakure_."

Ia pernah hidup tanpa papanya. Tapi saat itu mamanya yang penuh kehangatan tanpa lelah merawatnya sepenuh hati. Ia selalu meyakinkannya bahwa papanya mencintai mereka. Mamanya adalah komunikator yang baik. Ia selalu berhasil meredam kegelisahannya saat ia merindukan papanya.

Tapi jika mamanya pergi, akankan papanya seperti mamanya? Menentramkan hatinya? Mengatakan kata-kata penenang?

Lalu jika mamanya pergi? Bagaimana dengan kehidupannya? Seketika kehidupan penuh warna yang mamanya ciptakan menjadi kelabu.

Sarada beranjak pergi saat lengannya ditarik seseorang. "Kau mau kemana?" Boruto dengan mata tajamnya menatap Sarada.

Biru langit dan kelam malam saling beradu tatap.

"Paman Sasuke menitipkanmu padaku. Jadi kau tidak boleh kemana-mana!"

"Urusi saja urusanmu sendiri." Sarada menampik cengkeraman Boruto.

Boruto mengeratkan cengkeramannya. Mereka bersitegang sesaat sebelum suara Ino mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Anak-anak, aku mencari kalian! Ayo pergi ke tempat yang aman!"

"Ibu, kau habis menangis ya?" Inojin yang khawatir bertanya saat melihat mata sembab Ino.

Ino tersenyum pilu, ia sempat menatap sendu Sarada sekilas. "Tidak apa-apa. Ayo pergi!"

"Aku mau mencari mama."

Ino menatap Sarada. Ia menemukan tekad kuat disana. Ia segera mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Sarada. "Dengar, Sakura dan Sasuke adalah orang yang kuat. Mereka adalah orang-orang hebat di jaman kami. Mama dan papamu pasti baik-baik saja. Dan mereka pasti ingin kau tetap berada disini."

Ino menyuntikkan kata-kata agar Sarada mengerti. Ia akan menjaga putri sahabatnya. Ia harap Sakura baik-baik saja dan segera kembali.

οOο

Catatan :

*Stasiun Jaga Jounin : tempat ninja menerima misi.

*Hokage Residence : merupakan kediaman hokage. (Semacam kantor hokage tapi menjadi tempat kediaman selama menjabat sebagai hokage), tetapi Naruto memilih tinggal di rumahnya sendiri.

*Shushuya : (sake store) tempat minum sake, semacam pub di konoha, (di anime tempat minum-minumnya Tsunade dan Jiraya sebelum pergi ke Amegakure.)

*Omusubi : Onigiri

*Okaka : Ikan kering.

*Perjalanan kaki (ala ninja) ke desa Kusa bisa memakan waktu 2 hari. Karena Sai dan timnya lewat jalur udara, dia hanya butuh waktu 1/2 hari untuk sampai di Konoha.

A.N :

 _Setting canon adalah time plot yang mengikuti manga Naruto sampai animasi BTM. Sedangkan setting fanonnya adalah cerita rekaan saya. Plot timenya post war (setelah PDS, era generasi baru). Karena generasi baru, masih on going jadi informasi nanti mungkin sedikit berbeda. Tantangan menulis canon disini adalah sifat Naruto dkk berubah di era generasi baru. Mereka jauh lebih dewasa sekarang. Dan anime Boruto yg seumur jagung tidak memberikan detail sifat mereka. Saya harap ICnya dapet T.T Cerita ini terinspirasi World War Z karangannya bang Max. Novelnya loh bukan filmnya. Dan akan fokus pada politik di jaman ninjanya sih kayaknya daripada ke zombie. Dan saya ingetin kalo ff ini mungkin sad ending. Namanya juga perang haha XD. Dan satu chapter hanya berkisar 3000-4000 words. Saya masih baru menulis, bukan penulis besar. Jadi jangan banyak berharap pada saya yang masih remah rengginang, tapi saya akan selalu berusaha melakukan yang terbaik. Hope you like it ^^_

οOo

Terima kasih kepada :

Salazar Slytherin 97, dewisetyawati411, Rina227, Uchiha Akira, KARA, pikacherry, Ranindri, Andromeda no Rei, Ibnu999, Kiirach

Untuk fav and fol nya,

Untuk yang mengingatkan Saya agar terus update,

Dan Untuk kalian yang Mau baca ∧∧

οOo

Salam dari bumi majapahit,

Oreo Ivory


	3. 雨隠れの里

οOο

Disclaimer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

World War

Bab III : Amegakure

οOο

 _Amegakure_ menyambut Sakura dengan kemuramannya. Langit turangga membentang meski tidak turun hujan. Hujan abadi sudah berhenti sejak sebelum perang dunia _shinobi_ ke empat. Rumornya sang _'Lady_ _Angel'_ telah pergi meninggalkan _Amegakure_. Meski begitu, Ame masihlah menjadi desa _shinobi_ dengan intensitas hujan tertinggi di antara desa-desa _shinobi_ lainnya. Terbukti dari kumulonimbus yang memagari langit-langit.

Pencakar langit menjulang angkuh di tatap dari kejauhan. Gedung-gedung beraksitektur unik makin jelas terlihat ketika Sakura menginjakkan kakinya di Desa Ame. Logam melapisi bangunannya, pipa serta kabel sambung-menyambung, meliuk-liuk, dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lain. Layar-layar _LED_ dipasang tinggi di sisi-sisi jalanan.

Orang-orang Desa Ame tak seramah Konoha. Itulah kesan pertama Sakura saat mata mereka menatap Sakura dingin ketika berpapasan. Pandangan tak bersahabat mereka membuat Sakura risih.

"Seperti kau tak pernah melihat orang jahat saja!" Seorang pria yang sedari tadi bersama Sakura berkomentar sinis.

Sakura mengeratkan tinjunya. Ia menatap tajam Akira, _Aruji Hōzukijo_ yang kemarin ia temui. "Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku soal kekacauan ini!" kata Sakura tajam.

"Karena itulah kita kesini!" balas Akira dengan suara dinginnya.

Mereka bertemu dalam upaya pembebasan diri Sakura melawan mayat hidup yang terus membludak jumlahnya. Akira bilang, ia memiliki sedikit informasi tentang mayat hidup itu. Karena itulah ia mengikutinya.

Waktu itu, ketika Sakura mengobati penduduk _Kusagakure_ yang selamat, tiba-tiba terdengar raungan dari arah hutan. Gelombang mayat hidup kemudian mengepung mereka yang selamat. Sakura bersama shinobi lainnya menghalangi mereka. Tapi, semuanya sia-sia. Mayat hidup semakin bertambah.

Sakura mencoba menyelamatkan yang masih bertahan hidup. Tapi hanya tersisa orang-orang lemah karena para _shinobi_ telah berguguran. Hanya ada anak-anak, para wanita, dan para orang tua yang berkumpul saling berlindung satu sama lain. Keadaan mereka terdesak. Sakura membentuk _bunshin_ membawa satu persatu dari mereka melompati pohon. Sakura menyelamatkan beberapa dari puluhan orang. Ia tidak bisa menyelamatkan semuanya. Waktunya terbatas. Dan ia tak bisa membuat _bunshin_ sebanyak milik Naruto dengan proporsi _chakra_ seimbang serta sempurna.

Ia mengamati semua itu dengan pandangan ngerinya. Ia sudah hampir lega waktu itu, sampai mayat hidup itu berebutan menaiki pohon pijakan mereka. Mayat hidup saling bertumpuk-tumpuk membentuk bukit. Sakura sempat tertegun melihat adegan cepat itu. Pohon salah satu pijakan _bunshinnya_ rubuh, klonnya terjatuh bersama seorang anak dalam dekapannya. Klonnya berusaha melindungi anak perempuan saat mereka jatuh menabrak dahan-dahan pohon. Hantaman itu menyebabkan klonnya menghilang dalam kepul asap dan anak itu terjatuh ditelan kumpulan mayat hidup yang mengoyak-ngoyak dagingnya. Organnya tercecer, darah menggenangi tanah.

Sakura dengan cepat meraih orang-orang yang ia selamatkan, membawa mereka pergi jauh. Tiga orang anak dan seorang wanita tua dalam gendongannya mengisak-isak. Sakura tak punya waktu untuk menghibur mereka karena mayat hidup dengan kecepatan tinggi mengejar mereka di belakang. Langkah makhluk itu terseret-seret. Geraman serta raungan merambatkan gelombang suara di hutan _Kusagakure_.

Dalam perjalanannya membebaskan diri dari teror, ia bertemu Akira. Ia langsung mengenali _Aruji Hōzukijo_ itu. Otaknya langsung memproses semua memorinya.

Pria itu menutupi kejadian di dalam penjara. Penjaga penjara yang sakit memiliki ciri yang sama dengan para pasien di rumah sakit. Sakura yakin bahwa pria itu memiliki info mengenai semua kekacauan itu.

Nenek dalam gendongannya berontak sambil berteriak-teriak.

"Dai!" serunya.

Sakura mengira salah seorang yang mengejar mereka adalah keluarganya. Sakura mengetatkan pegangannya pada si nenek — agar mereka tidak jatuh — sambil ia mengejar Akira. Biar bagaimanapun orang itu tahu sesuatu.

Sakura fokus pada sosok di depannya, sampai sesuatu menghantam kepalanya. Keseimbangannya oleng dan pijakkan kakinya meleset, mereka berdua jatuh. Sakura memusatkan _chakra_ di kakinya, mencoba mencari sesuatu untuk dipijaki. Kepalanya masih berdenyut sehingga pandangannya agak sedikit memburam. Sebelum ia benar-benar terjatuh, seseorang menariknya.

Ia mencoba meraih nenek itu tapi terlambat. Ia sudah jatuh dan akan bergabung dengan seseorang yang diteriakinya tadi.

Ia alihkan atensi dari makhluk pengerat — yang kini mengabisi si nenek dengan brutal — kepada penyelamatnya. Dan disanalah orang yang tadi ia ikuti, _Aruji Hōzukijo._

Sakura kemudian mencari klonnya yang lain beserta tiga orang anak yang mereka gendong. Tapi tidak ada siapapun di belakang. Sakura panik.

"Klonmu sepertinya hilang saat kau jatuh." Akira berbicara.

Air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Mata beningnya semakin berkilau saat ini. Ia mencoba menahan emosinya sedari tadi, tapi ini puncaknya. Ia mengisak keras.

"Kita harus pergi!" Kata Akira yang melihat para makhluk itu mencoba meraih mereka dari bawah sana.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Lari dari kejaran monster menuju _Amegakure_.

雨

Mereka kemudian berjalan melewati gang-gang kumuh. Tak ada lagi percakapan, hanya keheningan dan denting air yang menabrak pipa-pipa besi.

Mereka mampir sebentar di toko baju. "Pakai ini!" Akira menyerahkan baju baru pada Sakura.

Baju yang Sakura pakai saat ini tak karuan bentuknya. Ada sobekan dan darah yang melumurinya. Selain itu bajunya lusuh penuh debu.

"Tutupi tanda di keningmu itu!" Akira memerintah lagi.

Sakura mendengus tapi menurutinya juga. Ia biarkan poninya tergerai. Agak panjang sampai hampir menutupi matanya. Sakura meminjam gunting pada penjual dan memotong poninya saat itu juga.

Sakura memasuki bilik setelahnya dan saat keluar, Akira pun sudah berganti baju dengan potongan baju yang agak tertutup. Akira menarik kerahnya. Sakura melihat ia menyembunyikan tanda di lehernya. Sesudah pembayaran, mereka melanjutkan kembali perjalanan mereka.

雨

Akira memasuki sebuah pintu yang dijaga pria kekar botak. Sakura mengikutinya walau ia ingin protes. Asap rokok dan bau alkohol dengan cepat menyengat hidung ketika ruangan gedung itu menyambut mereka. Manusia berdesakkan di ruangan pengap itu.

Sakura waspada saat tahu ternyata ruangan ini adalah _pub_. Ia akan langsung menghancurkan tempat ini jika Akira macam-macam. Mata hutannya mengikuti Akira yang berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas.

Sakura mengalirkan _chakra_ ke tinjunya bersiap-siap jika Akira menipunya. Mereka kini tengah berdiri di depan sebuah kamar. Begitu pintunya terbuka, ruangan suram dengan penerangan yang redup menyambut mereka. Ada sofa beludru merah dan meja disana. Hingar bingar di luar ruangan ini teredam begitu pintu kamar ditutup.

"Kita akan menunggu seseorang. Kuharap ia memiliki informasi yang kubutuhkan." Akira duduk di sofa panjang itu.

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk bersantai. Kita harus..."

Akira berdecak. "Sesuatu di dalam kamar rahasia di _Hōzukijo_ adalah penyebab semua ini. Ada kelompok yang meledakkan kamar. Itulah tujuan kita kemari. Mencari informasi tentang mereka."

"Kamar rahasia?" Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. Ia ikut duduk di sisi sofa yang masih kosong. Ini adalah topik yang sedari tadi ditunggunya.

"Kusagakure memiliki senjata kuno peninggalan _sage_ dari enam jalan. Senjata itu dilindungi oleh dua faksi penting yaitu _Kusa no Jitsu_ dan _Kusa no Hana._ Dalam sejarahnya senjata itu dicuri dan dipindahkan dalam penjara Hōzuki. Senjata itu di sembunyikan di kamar rahasia dalam _Hōzukijo_."

"Senjata apa?" Sakura kini tertarik pada pembahasan mereka.

Akira mendesah sebelum menjawab, "entahlah, kamar itu terlarang. Tidak ada yang memasukinya bahkan aku yang seorang _aruji_ pun tak pernah memasukinya. Ada _kekkai_ level tinggi yang melindungi kamar rahasia. Tidak sembarang orang bisa mengakses kamar itu. Tapi saat kamar itu dibuka, kau tahu kelanjutannya."

"Sesuatu dari dalam kamar itu yang membuat manusia menjadi mayat hidup? Begitu kan?" Sakura menarik kesimpulan.

Akira mengangguk. "Kita akan mencari pelaku pembuka _kekkainya_."

"Dan seseorang yang akan kau temui mengetahuinya? Kalau orang yang kau temui tahu, harusnya dia memberitahumu sebelum mereka menyerang _Hōzukijo_ kan?"

"Sayangnya dia bukanlah kenalanku yang mau memberitahu begitu saja. Kita harus membayar untuk setiap informasi yang kita dapatkan darinya. Dia dijuluki 'Mata Kegelapan'. Ia memiliki seluruh informasi dunia hitam.

"Hampir seluruh aktivitas dunia bawah terjadi disini. Perginya Akatsuki tidak membuat semuanya mati. Semua kejahatan justru tumbuh terorganisir dengan baik disini sejak Akatsuki lenyap. Berakhirnya perang membuat negara-negara _shinobi_ membentuk perserikatan. Karena itulah dunia bawah terdesak dengan Persatuan Shinobi. Hal ini membuat para penjahat harus pintar-pintar menutupi pekerjaan mereka. Membuat mereka transparan dari Perserikatan _Shinobi_. Dan di tanah inilah mereka berkumpul. _Daimyo_ dan para pejabat negara hujan malah menawarkan perjanjian dengan mafia. Setiap kesepakatan mendatangkan keuntungan untuk mengisi kantong-kantong mereka. Negeri ini bobrok, sudah sejak lama tempat ini bobrok."

Sakura masih menampilkan raut bingungnya. "Aku tidak mengerti, bukankan kalau kejahatan berkumpul membuat semuanya semakin jelas terlihat. Kita membicarakan tentang Perserikatan _Shinobi_. Tidak mungkin mereka diam saja melihat ini semua."

"Kau masih naif," dengus Akira. "Dunia hitam yang sekarang berbeda dengan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kejahatan tidak lagi soal mengubah dunia, tapi memperalatnya. Bisnis kecil tidak akan terdeteksi, apalagi jika berada dalam nama organisasi dengan izin penguasa daerah. Penyelundupan, prostitusi, narkoba, pembunuhan, semua itu bisa dilakukan tanpa terdeteksi. Mereka hanya perlu bermain kucing-kucingan saja dengan kalian yang merupakan penyelamat dunia.

"Kalian selalu fokus pada sesuatu yang besar. Hal terkecil luput dari perhatian Perserikatan _Shinobi_. Celah kecil inilah yang mereka manfaatkan, mereka bergerak melalui titik buta Perserikatan _Shinobi_."

Sakura masih mengernyit bingung. Akira menghela napas. "Perserikatan _Shinobi_ adalah persatuan dari desa-desa tersembunyi kan? Apa yang menjadi fokus utama organisasi itu? Apa yang ingin mereka capai? Apakah pembunuhan segelintir orang menjadi agenda kalian?"

Sakura menggeleng.

"Tentu saja tidak! Kalian akan fokus pada masalah besar yang dapat meruntuhkan perdamaian dunia saja. Sedang masalah sepele akan diurusi oleh _shinobi-shinobi_ dari dalam desa. Itulah titik buta kalian. Padahal kejahatan kecil yang terus terjadi bukan ulah oknum kecil atau kelompok kecil, melainkan sesuatu yang terorganisasi dengan rapi."

Sakura kini sedikit mengerti. Bahwa kejahatan kini tidak bergerak sendiri-sendiri. Mereka kompleks. Ada strata sosial dan hirearki dalam tubuh organisasi mereka. Penguasa, aparat hukum, hingga para penjahat kecil. Inilah titik buta Perserikatan _Shinobi_.

Sakura akan memberitahu Shikamaru nanti. Ini tidak bisa di biarkan.

"Kenapa kau diam? Jika kau tahu, kenapa hanya diam? Bukankah kau kepala penjara? Harusnya kau.."

Akira tertawa. "Tugasku hanya berada di dalam penjara! Kadang dengan bersenang-senang menyiksa narapidana. Masalah begitu bukan urusanku!"

"Ini soal dunia! Teganya kau! Bagaimana bisa kau menutup mata?!" tuding Sakura.

"Kau pikir aku tidak melakukannya? Aku sudah memberi tahu kalian. Tapi jawaban kalian adalah : 'Periksa kejiwaanmu! Terlalu lama di penjara membuatmu terobsesi menjadi pahlawan! Dunia sedang damai, dan tugasmu hanya mengawasi para penjahat saja!' Begitulah kalian," desis Akira.

"Tidak mungkin! Jika kau bicara pada para _kage_ atau anggota utama Perserikatan _Shinobi_ , mereka akan memperhatikan."

Akira mendengus. "Bagaimana aku menemui mereka? Aku hanya orang bawah! Tidak sepertimu yang selalu ada di atas, yang bisa dengan mudah bertemu orang-orang seperti mereka. Aku tidak bisa begitu saja menemui orang penting!"

Sakura akan mendebat lagi saat pintu ruangan berderit terbuka. Seorang pria berwajah bulat dengan rambut licin memasuki ruangan. Wajahnya licik dan tatapan cabulnya mengatensi Sakura. Jika saja, ia tidak butuh informasi, sudah ia remukan tulang pria itu.

"Wah, apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" Suaranya serak terdengar menjijikkan di telinga Sakura.

Akira melemparkan sekantung uang ke atas meja. "Aku mendengar kabar jika senjata rahasia di Penjara Hōzuki dicuri, aku hanya ingin tahu siapa saja yang mungkin melakukan semua itu!"

Pria itu menyeringai. "Tanpa basa-basi, aku suka orang sepertimu!" Tawanya membahana setelah pujian itu lolos dari mulutnya. "Tapi, harga ini tidak sepadan dengan nyawaku jika aku membocorkan informasi sepenting itu."

Sakura kembali memusatkan _chakranya_ pada jemari tangannya. Membentuk skalpel yang siap membedah jaringan epidermis lawan atau bahkan memotong organnya. Tapi, Akira memberi isyarat mata agar Sakura tidak bertindak gegabah.

Akira kembali mengeluarkan kalung emas miliknya. Terdapat ukir-ukiran rumit dengan berlian delima tersemat pada liontinnya. "Ini barang langka, harganya tinggi jika kau menjualnya."

Pria yang di juluki Mata Kegelapan itu meraih kalung dari tangan Akira. Matanya dengan cermat mengamati tiap detail kalung itu, setelah beberapa saat ia kembali menyeringai kemudian mengantongi kalung itu. "Barang bagus, baiklah akan kuberitahu."

Sakura berdecak jijik melihat keserakahan pria di depannya.

"Perlukah kita memperkenalkan diri?" Tatapan mata pria itu tertuju pada Sakura.

Sakura menahan muntah melihat pria di depannya. Siapapun orang di depannya ini, informasi mengenai dirinya sangat penting. Sakura harus mencari tahu dan merekamnya. Orang ini bisa memberikan informasi untuk Perserikatan _Shinobi_. Jadi Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan pria di depannya.

"Namaku Hideki. Aku tidak pernah memberi tahu nama asliku. Tapi melihat wanita cantik, aku jadi tidak tahan." Dia menjilat bibirnya.

Sakura mendesis pelan.

"Aku Akeno dan dia Akina." Tunjuk Akira pada dirinya sendiri dan Sakura.

Sakura tertegun, Akira mencoba menyembunyikan jati diri mereka. Dan Sakura tahu alasannya.

"Aku mendengar desas-desus tentang faksi ke tiga yang mulai bergerak. Faksi ini adalah faksi yang memecah diri saat _Kusa no Hana_ dan _Kusa no Jitsu_ akhirnya berdamai dan menjaga piala emas. Aku tidak dengar banyak sampai kemarin kabar bobolnya penjara mencuat juga. Kurasa faksi ketiga inilah yang menjadi dalang pembobolan." Hideki memulai.

"Piala emas?"

"Senjata rahasia itu hanyalah berupa piala emas. Mungkin piala itu sangat kuno sehingga banyak direbutkan. Tapi tak penting juga bagiku."

Sakura menatap Akira. Pemikiran mereka berdua kali ini singkron. Apapun yang ada dalam piala itulah penyebab semua kekacauan ini.

"Pembobolan penjara terjadi dua hari yang lalu, dan kau sudah dapat informasi secepat ini? Kalau begitu apa kau tahu soal serangam di Desa Kusa?" Sakura bertanya lagi.

"Aku dijuluki Mata Kegelapan bukan tanpa alasan. Semua informasi dunia hitam seperti angin bagiku. Berhembus begitu saja. Tapi aku tidak tahu kekacauan apa yang kau maksud?"

Sepertinya pria di depannya tidak tahu soal rabies yang menjangkiti seluruh penduduk Desa Kusa, pikir Sakura. Wajar saja, karena tidak ada yang selamat dari serangan itu. Sehingga tidak ada orang yang membawa berita keluar desa.

"Faksi ke tiga. Apa kau punya informasi tentang mereka?" Suara berat Akira kini berbicara.

Hideki menggeleng. "Ini hanya desas-desus saja. Keberadaan mereka tak pernah diketahui."

Akira rasa sudah cukup informasi, jadi ia memberi isyarat pada Sakura kalau mereka harus segera pergi. Mereka sudah bangkit dari kursinya, tapi tiba-tiba saja Sakura dan Akira membeku. Mereka diam tak bergerak.

'Sial', umpat Sakura dalam hati.

Ia terjebak. Mereka terjebak. Orang di depannya busuk. Sejak kapan orang itu mengikat mereka dengan benang _chakra_.

"Hari ini aku dapat tangkapan besar." Pria berambut klimis itu menjilat bibirnya lagi. "Ninja medis terbaik dan juga _Aruji Hōzukijo_. Kepala kalian bisa menggembungkan kantongku yang menjerit minta diisi." Kemudian tawa membahana merobek keheningan.

"Kalian pikir bisa menipuku. Aku Mata Kegelapan tentu tahu siapa saja musuh dari para penjahat." Hideki tekekeh.

Sakura mengerutkan wajahnya saat tangannya fokus membentuk skalpel untuk memotong benang _chakra_ yang melilit tubuhnya. Ia bersumpah saat terbebas, _Okashonya_ akan meremukkan pria itu.

雨

Suara dentaman terdengar memekakan telinga disusul ambruknya gedung tempat Sakura berada. Sesaat bersamaan dengan dentaman itu, Sakura berhasil memotong benang _chakra_ yang melilit tubuhnya. Gedung pijakannya runtuh.

Tinju Sakura mengerat, ia menghantamkan pada reruntuhan besar gedung yang berjatuhan. "Shannaro!" _Okashonya_ meremukan reruntuhan menjadi puing-puing kecil.

Hideki hilang, tapi fokusnya adalah Akira. Tak berapa lama, Akira menendang reruntuhan yang menimbun tubuhnya. Sakura membantunya berdiri.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura.

Mata Akira menyorot bagian luar gedung. _Shinobi_ dan warga sipil berhamburan di jalanan. Melongok mencari sesuatu.

Akira dan Sakura turun ke bawah. Sakura hampir tidak mengenali jalan dan gedung-gedung yang tadi dilihatnya. Hanya ada puing-puing dan kerusakan menyapa matanya.

 _Doton, fuuton, raiton_ dan elemen lainnya terus dikerahkan para _Shinobi_. Suara bara api bahkan decitan petir terdengar menyaru dengan pekikan dan erangan.

Lari, selamatkan dirimu, monster. Tiba-tiba kata-kata itu mengudara dan menyebarkan kepanikan. Jejalan orang-orang masih berdiri di tempatnya sampai melihat mayat hidup yang berbondong-bondong berjubel bertebaran di jalanan.

Mereka berlarian dan saling dorong melihat mayat hidup kini telah menguasai Ame. Sakura terlempar beberapa kali ketika ia diam dengan arus manusia yang berlarian berlawanan arah dengannya.

 _Jutsu_ para ninja yang sempat mengenai Makhluk itu tak membuat mereka mati. Mereka, dengan tubuh gosong tetap menyeret-nyeret langkahnya. Atau dengan luka menganga berdarah-darah, organnya terlihat jelas, tapi masih bergerak maju menyerang siapapun. Darah kehitaman mengucur dari tubuh-tubuh mengerikan itu berpadu dengan merah pekat darah korban.

Ceceran daging dan organ dalam tersebar di jalanan. Bau busuk menyengat hidung. Genangan darah membanjiri aspal.

Bahkan gambaran Perang _Shinobi_ tak seburuk teror di depannya. Sakura kaku melihat pemandangan mengerikan di depannya. Suara kulit yang robek atau derak tulang terus menyapa telinganya. Ditambah erangan dan raungan yang terus membahana menyiksa batinnya.

Akira mengguncangnya, mengembalikan kesadaran Sakura. "Pergi! Cepat!"

Sakura kembali fokus dan memanjat melompati puing-puing. "Desa!" kata Sakura keras. "Aku harus menghubungi Konoha." Ia menjaga suaranya agar tidak pecah.

Akira berdecak. "Disana!" tunjuknya pada _cafe_ yang masih utuh dari kehancuran.

Sakura melompat turun. Ia menerobos masuk _cafe_ kosong itu dan langsung meraih telepon.

Tangannya yang berkeringat menekan tombol angka dengan tak sabar. Tapi tidak tersambung. Ia mencoba lagi.

Dengan frustasi ia membanting teleponnya. "Tidak bekerja!" Suaranya patah. Kepanikan menyebar tak terkendali. "Teleponnya mati!" isaknya.

"Mungkin listriknya padam!"

Di luar, orang-orang berlarian menyelamatkan diri. Mereka berjubel dan saling dorong. Sakura melihat seorang wanita tersungkur dengan sesuatu dalam gendongannya. Sesuatu itu lepas dari lengannya berguling ke jalan dan terinjak-injak. Sakura tidak mau membayangkan apa itu. Ia berharap itu hanya gulungan kain. Hati Sakura menjerit keras. Bencana ini membuat semuanya tak terkendali.

Sakura lari menuju kerumunan berusaha menyelamatkan bayi yang terinjak itu. Dan dugaannya benar, bayi yang kini tak berbentuk itu sudah tiada. Tangan Sakura gemetar, ia letakkan bayi itu kembali pada lengan sang ibu. Ia membantunya berdiri. Air mata mengalir begitu saja. Ia jadi mengingat Sarada. Sakura mengamati perempuan yang meratap menangisi bayinya. Ia tidak punya kata penghiburan. Kebisuannya terpecah saat Akira menariknya pergi.

"Kita harus menyelamatkan mereka!" Sakura tergagap-gagap saat berbicara. Isakkannya menyangkut di tenggorokan membuat apa yang keluar dari mulutnya jadi patah-patah.

"Tidak! Aku tahu panggilan hatimu. Kau seorang _medic_ _nin_ , dan nalurimu sangat kuat untuk menyelamatkan dan menolong mereka. Tapi urusan kita jauh lebih penting. Kita harus menghentikan kegilaan ini! Karena hanya kitalah yang mengetahui kebenarannya!"

Sakura tersiksa dengan pilihan ini. Pada akhirnya ia menekan nalurinya juga. Dari atas ia melihat ke bawah. Ia mengamati perbedaan Ame dan Kusa. Ketika Kusa masih mempertahankan jiwa revolusionernya, Ame hanya memperlihatkan keegoisan individunya. Tidak ada kepedulian sosial. Simpati dan empati tampaknya sudah mati disini. Semua memikirkan diri sendiri daripada memikirkan sekitarnya.

Akira benar, negeri ini bobrok.

οOo

Catatan :

Lady Angel : Sebutan untuk Konan.

Okasho : Jutsu Sakura yang menghantam sesuatu dengan memusatkan chakra ke tinju.

Shinobi Union/ Perserikatan Shinobi semacam PBB kalo di dunia kita. Terdiri dari kumpulan beberapa desa tersembunyi. Saat ini ada 10 desa tapi hanya 6 desa yg benar2 di konfirmasi. Ketuanya Shikamaru.

A.N :

Nama-nama yang saya bikin ada maknanya loh : Hideki (peluang bagus) *cocoklah sama karakternya yang serakah. Akeno (bersinar di lapangan) secara harfiah adalah bintang lapangan, tpi klo segi bahasa yg bersinar di lapangan kan berarti terang yak, terang aka akira XD. Akina (bunga di musim semi) ya Sakura dong ^^. Sebenarnya istilah zombie belum keluar, cuma kata spontan boruto aja di chapter kemaren ya. Jarak Kusa ke Ame sekitar setengah hari. Saya dengan berat hati menggambarkan Ame dengan sangat buruk T.T. Tapi memang ada loh negara yang kriminalitas tinggi, egois dll. Indo aja yang terlalu ramah ^^ Keberagaman sifat dan tempat udah lumrah lah ya.

οOo

Terima Kasih kepada :

Guest, fujiwaraa, Muhammad837, dewisetyawati411, V, sukidesuuu, sasufans

Untuk yang fav fol,

Dan untuk yang mau baca :)

οOo

Salam dari Bumi Majapahit

Oreo Ivory


	4. 鉄の国

οOο

Disclaimer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

World War

Bab IV : Tetsu no Kuni

οOο

Pesan tentang makhluk aneh datang saat tengah hari. Mulanya yang masuk dalam komputer utama Markas Perserikatan Shinobi adalah email bersubjek ' **Bahaya**!'.

Beberapa penerjemah kode langsung dipanggil untuk menerjemahkan isi pesan dari Konoha. Pesan berkode sudah jadi hal wajib jika menyangkut urusan antar negara. Sudah sejak lama, sejak jaman berkirim pesan lewat elang. Dulu, kode-kode di segel lewat _kekkai_ dan dibuka dengan kerumitan tinggi. Sekarang, dengan semua teknologi canggih, kode-kode dalam pesan penting masih terus diterapkan untuk mengecoh mata-mata. Itu merupakan prosedur standar dasar dalam mengirim pesan yang sifatnya rahasia.

"Ada serangan di Desa Kusa! Manusia menjadi mesin pembunuh brutal tanpa kesadaran setelah terkena gigitan!"

Para penerjemah mengira itu merupakan kode yang belum terenkripsi, yaitu pesan bersandi. Nyatanya pesan itu sama sekali tak berkode. Mereka berasumsi itu merupakan masalah baru seperti penjahat yang mengembangkan jutsu baru. Hipotesa tersebut mengambang selama beberapa saat.

Waktu mereka habis digunakan untuk mencari arti dari pesan yang sudah jelas isinya. Alih-alih disebarkan kepada desa tersembunyi lainnya, pesan itu tersendat dalam Markas Utama Serikat Shinobi. Semua kelimpungan mencari jawaban yang ada di pelupuk mata.

Sampai beberapa jam kemudian datang pesan kedua dengan lampiran sebuah _video_ amatir merekam sebuah kejadian yang sangat mengerikan.

'Bahaya! Terjadi serangan di Desa Kusa! Perkuat benteng pertahanan kalian! Lebih baik menggunakan serangan jarak jauh, dan jangan sekali-kali melakukan perlawan jarak dekat! Mereka tidak berpikir, hanya menyerang! Makhluk ini buas dan brutal!'

Pesan kedua masih memiliki informasi yang sama tapi dengan detail yang cukup signifikan ditambah bukti _video_ yang cukup valid. Setelah pesan kedua diterima, pesan itu segera diteruskan kepada desa tersembunyi yang berada dalam naungan Serikat _Shinobi_.

 _Video_ milik Sai telah disebarkan ke berbagai penjuru. Layar-layar _LED_ , bahkan media berita membahas masalah yang sedang aktual tersebut. Kepanikan besar segera menyerang umat manusia.

Berbagai rumor telah dihembuskan. Mayat hidup itu sekarang punya nama-nama yang diciptakan oleh masyarakat sendiri. _Edo_ _tensei_ , _zombie_ , hantu yang dikutuk dan beberapa istilah lain untuk mempermudah penyebutannya.

Konoha kembali mengirim pesan. Kali ini pesan tersebut datang dengan tanda tangan Sang Pemimpin Serikat _Shinobi_ : Nara Shikamaru. Shikamaru meminta agar desa-desa segera mengirim perwakilan diplomasi mereka. Beberapa desa _non_ serikat pun turut diundang.

Di hari kejadian, Markas Serikat _Shinobi_ dibanjiri pesan-pesan yang datangnya dari beberapa kalangan. Lebih banyak pesan berlabel misi meminta perlindungan. _Order_ an datang tanpa terkendali. Dikirim dari petinggi-petinggi daerah yang langsung membuat antisipasi perlindungan diri. Tapi semua pesan yang berisi kepanikan itu tidak lebih penting daripada pertemuan yang akan diadakan nanti malam.

Untuk kali ini, Serikat _Shinobi_ mengabaikan permintaan misi dengan prioritas utama mengacu pada Kekacauan yang tengah terjadi. Paranoid masyarakat kini seperti sumbu yang telah disulut. Begitu mereka tahu ada api yang siap membakar mereka, kecemasan pun langsung menyebar begitu saja.

Shikamaru datang lebih cepat daripada perwakilan diplomasi yang lain. Ia harus menyiapkan semuanya terlebih dahulu sebelum pertemuan antar perwakilan daerah dimulai. Pertemuan ini tidak memiliki jadwal pasti. Yang jelas pertemuan akan segera dimulai jika perwakilan inti desa Perserikatan _Shinobi_ telah hadir.

Ia datang bersama Sai dan istrinya. Temari, istrinya itu dulunya adalah duta dari Sunagakure, perwakilan dari negara angin. Kemampuannya dalam bidang ini tak perlu diragukan lagi. Ia memiliki peran penting dalam tubuh Serikat _Shinobi_ , sama seperti Shikamaru.,

Hari ini ia tak sekedar datang untuk menemani suaminya tapi datang sebagai simbol diplomasi dua desa ; Sunagakure dan Konohagakure. Suna dan Konoha sudah melupakan konflik berdarah yang telah terjadi di masa lampau. Mereka sudah menjadi sekutu, perdamaian telah merubah segalanya.

"Gaara." Sapanya saat bertemu sang adik.

 _Kazekage_ ditemani saudaranya baru saja tiba di Markas Serikat _Shinobi_.

"Hanya Gaara saja? Aku tidak disapa?" Kankuro merengut sebal. Hari ini ia ditunjuk sebagai Diplomat Sunagakure menemani _kazekage_.

Biasanya Temari akan tertawa, tapi situasi cukup genting saat ini, sehingga ia terus menguarkan aura keseriusan. "Bagaimana keadaan Desa Suna?"

"Masih belum ada kabar soal makhluk itu. Kurasa mereka belum mencapai wilayah negara angin," kata Gaara tenang.

"Tapi mereka sudah menyebar di Amegakure. Aku mendapat laporannya beberapa jam yang lalu dari Uchiha Sasuke. Kuharap kau sudah mengambil tindakan preventif." Shikamaru menimpali.

Gaara mengangguk. "Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana tingkat pengawasan dan keamanan benteng di Sunagakure. Tapi, tidak begitu dengan desa lain di kawasan negara angin. Akibatnya orang-orang berbondong-bondong untuk mengungsi. Kami sekarang sedang memperketat penyeleksian para imigran."

Shikamaru menghela napas. "Sejujurnya itu bukan tindakan yang cukup bagus. Tapi bicara soal kemanusiaan, rasanya sangat kejam kalau kita menutup akses bagi para pengungsi."

"Sebenarnya makhluk apa ini?" Tanya Kankuro yang dibalas dengan angkatan bahu dan hening yang mengudara.

"Um, Sakura memiliki analisa soal kejadian ini." Kata Sai memecah keheningan.

Semua kepala sekarang mengalihkan atensi padanya.

"Analisa soal apa?" tanya Shikamaru. Ternyata ada informasi yang belum diberitahukan Sai padanya.

"Sebelum terjadi hal-hal semacam itu, kami mendatangi _Hōzukijo_ dan Klinik Kesehatan Kusagakure. Ada beberapa kejadian—"

"Kami datang!" Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke kini berada dalam satu ruangan bersama mereka. "Aku bertemu dengannya tadi, dia memutuskan untuk ikut karena memiliki informasi yang akan disampaikan dalam rapat nanti." tunjuknya pada Sasuke.

"Kukira kau bakal tidak datang, Sasuke?" celetuk Shikamaru.

"Ada hal yang perlu kusampaikan, selanjutnya aku langsung akan pergi."

"Sakura belum ketemu?" tanya Shikamaru.

Sasuke tak acuh pada pertanyaan Shikamaru. Ia menatap kosong teja yang kini mendominasi langit sore.

Atensi Shikamaru beralih pada sang _hokage_. Melihat raut muka Naruto yang menyedihkan membuat Shikamaru menyimpulkan bahwa Sasuke belum bertemu istrinya.

鉄

Dalam seperempat hari, Sasuke sudah tiba di sekitar wilayah perbatasan hutan negara api. Ia menggunakan elang _kuchiyose_ untuk mempersingkat perjalanannya.

Mulanya ia mendengar suara raungan dari arah depan, jadi ia mulai bersikap waspada. Ia mengarahkan _kuchiyose_ nya untuk terbang menuju sumber suara. Sampai akhirnya, dari atas elangnya ia melihat mereka. Makhluk itu setengah berlari setengah menyeret langkah, meski begitu kecepatannya di atas batas manusia normal.

Sasuke mengambil _kusanagi_ nya dan mencengkeramnya erat di tangan kanannya. Dalam sepersekian detik, ia sudah melompat dari elangnya yang menukik turun dan menapaki dahan pepohonan lalu meluncur untuk memijak tanah. Ia langsung menyabetkan pedangnya pada tubuh makhluk-makhluk itu.

Tidak ada perlawanan berarti ; tidak ada senjata, elemen, ataupun jutsu tertentu. Makhluk itu menyerangnya dengan liar saja tanpa pergerakan terencana. Makhluk itu berdatangan menyerang Sasuke, disambut oleh _kusanagi_ nya yang terus membuat jejak pada kulit kelabu mereka.

Tapi mereka tidak menyurutkan serangan bahkan lebih ganas. Luka yang dibuat Sasuke tak membuat mereka kesakitan, bahkan tampak tak berarti sama sekali.

Dengan jumlah total sebanyak itu, Sasuke sudah tidak mungkin lagi menyerang dengan tangan kosong. Serangannya bahkan tak membuat mereka sekedar meringis kesakitan. Saraf mereka tampaknya putus sehingga tidak bisa lagi merasakan apapun.

" _Katon : Gokakyu_ _no_ _Jutsu_."

Api langsung menyebar membakar hutan. Bunyi kemeretak kayu yang dilahap api mulai membaur dengan raungan menjadi simfoni kematian. Suhu udara meningkat dengan cepat. Makhluk itu pun ikut terbakar.

Sesaat Sasuke mengira serangannya berhasil, tapi nyatanya makhluk itu kembali bergerak dengan kecepatan yang sama untuk menyerangnya. Api yang berkobar tak membuat langkah mereka terhenti.

Jangankan api yang membakar tubuh mereka, luka tebasan yang membuat organ mereka berjatuhan dan luka tebas yang membuat kaki dan tangan mereka lepas pun tetap tak mempengaruhi mereka. Mereka masih merangkak bahkan menggeret tubuh yang bersimbah darah menggerus tanah. Seperti mereka sudah tak punya rasa sakit lagi. Gigi-geligi mereka berusaha menerkam dan menggigit tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke tak punya waktu untuk memusnahkan semua makhluk itu. Jadi ia memanggil kembali elangnya dan terbang menjauhi gelombang mayat hidup yang datang dari barat laut. Ia akhirnya melesat menuju barat daya.

Sepanjang jalur yang dilaluinya dipenuhi oleh mayat hidup. Kata-kata Sai kembali terngiang, bahwa tak ada yang bisa selamat melawan makhluk-makhluk itu. Ia kembali memikirkan Sakura.

Ia mencari jalur bebas mayat hidup. Itu malah membuatnya menjauhi Kusagakure. Ia melihat asap pekat membumbung di kejauhan. Ia mengarahkan haluan hewan kuchiyosenya untuk terbang menuju sumber asap. Akhirnya ia tiba di Amegakure.

Kondisi Amegakure benar-benar mengerikan. Api membumi hanguskan hampir separuh isi kota. Ada beberapa gedung yang runtuh seperti habis terkena ledakan. Sepertinya memang tadi ada beberapa peledak yang diaktifkan. Jalan beton dan aspal di penuhi oleh organ-organ yang bertebaran seperti serpihan debu dan kotoran. Bau busuk dan daging yang hangus menjadi polusi udara di desa itu. Di sepanjang tempat yang Sasuke amati dari udara, dipenuhi oleh mayat hidup. Sasuke pikir sudah tidak mungkin ada yang hidup jika semua tempat dikuasai oleh makhluk itu.

Ia yang biasanya menggunakan elang untuk berkirim pesan, sekarang menggunakan ponsel Sai untuk mempersingkat waktu dan membunuh jarak agar pesan langsung diterima Konoha.

Sasuke memutar haluan elangnya untuk pergi ke pertemuan para kage di Tetsu no Kuni. Di perjalanannya, matanya menangkap balon udara milik Konoha.

鉄

Jam 9 malam, akhirnya para kage berkumpul juga. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Shikamaru segera membuka pertemuan.

"Kalian sudah mendapat pesan yang telah pihak Konoha kirim. Jadi langsung saja kita akan membahas hal ini."

"Sebenarnya mereka ini apa?" tanya pria kurus berkacamata yang merupakan pemimpin Desa Kiri.

Shikamaru melirik Sai, mengode bahwa sekarang adalah waktunya untuk memberi penjelasan. Mendapat sinyal itu, Sai yang berdiri di samping Shikamaru langsung membuka suara.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku dan tim medis Konoha mendapat tugas di Kusagare. Karena sebuah kejadian, tim medis kami dimintai bantuan untuk menolong beberapa Penjaga Penjara Hōzuki yang terserang penyakit. Menurut pengamatanku ciri-ciri penjaga penjara yang sakit sama dengan ciri-ciri anak-anak Desa Kusa yang terserang suatu penyakit. Keesokan harinya semuanya tiba-tiba meledak tak terkendali. Mereka datang dan membuat seluruh penduduk menjadi seperti mereka dalam waktu singkat. Aku tidak mengerti secara pasti, sebab semua analisa berada di tangan Sakura."

"Lalu dimana Sakura- _san_? Kita bisa memintanya untuk menjelaskannya," tanya satu-satunya pemimpin desa bergender perempuan di ruangan itu.

Sai menggeleng, ia melirik Sasuke sekilas.

"Tunggu dulu, apa maksudmu Sakura sudah–" Gaara tadinya tidak mengerti percakapan antara Sasuke dan kakak iparnya. Sekarang semuanya menjadi jelas.

"Apa hubungan dari orang yang sakit dan kerusuhan yang terjadi di Kusagakure?" Shikamaru bertanya.

"Mereka jadi agak buas dan liar setelah mengalami kejang-kejang. Mereka menggigit-gigit udara kosong. Ciri-ciri mereka hampir sama seperti makhluk itu."

"Bisakah kau jelaskan lagi kronologi kejadiannya? Kali ini lebih detail, kami membutuhkan informasi yang valid."

"Kemarin aku dan tim Sakura mendatangi Hōzukijo, kami mendapati beberapa penjaga terlihat sakit. Aku tidak tahu observasi seorang _medic_ _nin_ sedetail apa? Yang jelas di mataku, kondisi mereka sangat aneh. Aku beberapa kali mendengar tulang yang bergemeretak seolah-olah tulang-tulang mereka saling menggesek dan bisa patah sendiri." terang Sai memulai kronologi kejadian.

Ia tidak tahu soal tubuh penjaga yang dingin ataupun warna mata yang memudar. Sebab seperti katanya tadi, penilaiannya berbeda dengan seorang _medic_ _nin_. Jadi informasi itu terlewat untuk disampaikannya.

"Sakura meminta kepala penjara untuk memberitahu tentang apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Menurut informasi, sebelum penjaga sakit terjadi serangan di Hōzukijo. Sakura menuntut detail peristiwa hingga para penjaga bisa seperti itu, supaya ia bisa menentukan langkah medis yang akan ia ambil. Tapi, kepala penjara menolak permintaannya."

"Kenapa?" Naruto yang sedari tadi diam berusaha mencerna diskusi kini ambil suara.

Sai mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah? Kurasa ada yang ditutupi dari kejadian sebelumnya."

Semua orang mengerutkan kening. Ada banyak petunjuk yang masih abu-abu.

"Kami pun meninggalkan Hōzukijo setelahnya. Kami bermalam di Kusagakure. Sore harinya ada kejadian pula yang mengharuskan kami pergi ke klinik kesehatan disana. Keadaan yang kami dapatkan tak jauh beda. Bahkan terlihat lebih parah. Anak-anak diikat ke bangkar-bangkar mereka. Mereka diisolasi dalam salah satu kamar dan dikunci dari luar. Tidak ada dokter yang mau menangani mereka. Aku melihat ketakutan di mata para perawat.

"Seorang anak bahkan tangannya lepas dan ia dibiarkan terikat begitu saja tanpa penanganan. Bisa kalian bayangkan itu? Sorot mata mereka liar. Anak itu berusaha menggigit Sakura seolah-olah Sakura adalah mangsanya. Mereka terlihat seperti hewan predator yang sedang dalam musim berburu."

"Apa kondisi Penjaga Hōzukijo juga seperti mereka?" Kurotsuchi bertanya.

Sai menggeleng. "Tidak, tapi ciri fisik mereka hampir terlihat sama. Seperti kejang-kejang juga tonjolan-tonjolan tulang yang akan merobek kulit itu. Kulit mereka juga sedikit aneh. Warnanya kelabu. Anak-anak itu bergerak tak terkendali, sedang penjaga penjara dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan serangannya?" tanya Darui, sang _raikage_ kelima.

"Serangannya terjadi saat pagi hari datang dari arah barat. Aku tidak tahu dari mana asalnya, tapi aku yakin makhluk itu sejenis dengan Penjaga Hōzukijo dan anak-anak di klinik. Cara mereka menggila benar-benar sama."

"Apa tidak ada cara untuk menghentikan mereka?" Gaara mencari konklusi permasalahan mereka.

"Mereka tidak memiliki rasa sakit, juga tidak memiliki pemikiran. Karena itulah makhluk itu berbahaya. Aku membakar mereka dengan api. Tapi mereka masih bertahan." Sasuke ikut dalam pembicaraan. Sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk melaporkan apa yang ia lihat.

"Dan siapapun yang mereka gigit akan berubah menjadi seperti mereka. Karena itulah lebih bijak menghadapi mereka dengan serangan jarak jauh. Tapi seperti kata Sasuke-kun, bahwa serangan jarak jauh seperti api, angin atau elemen seperti itu tidak membuat mereka mati. Karena itu mereka disebut sebagai mayat hidup," tambah Sai.

"Tapi bukan berarti serangan kita benar-benar tidak mempan. Mereka disebut mayat karena memiliki tubuh. Karena itu kita hanya perlu menghancurkannya tanpa tersisa. Mereka bukan edo tensei yang wujudnya bisa kembali utuh," kata Sasuke. "Masalahnya adalah apakah mereka benar-benar pantas dibunuh? Maksudku, bisa saja mereka dalam kendali jutsu. Sehingga kita hanya perlu membunuh sang pengendali. Dengan begitu kita tidak perlu membunuh orang yang tidak bersalah."

"Sasuke-kun benar, sampai sekarang mereka hanyalah korban dari sebuah gigitan. Kebanyakan dari makhluk itu adalah penduduk sipil. Mereka bukan edo tensei yang berasal dari orang mati, mereka dulunya juga seperti kita. Kita tidak mungkin membunuh mereka kan? Lagipula kita masih belum benar-benar mengetahui hal ini dengan jelas. Jadi, kita tidak bisa mengambil keputusan yang gegabah." Sai berargumen.

"Lalu apakah kita tidak akan bertindak?" tanya seorang pemimpin dari desa kecil di Negara Hi.

"Karena itulah, sekarang kita akan membuat rencana." Gaara menyambut pertanyaan itu dengan ketenangannya. "Hal terbaik untuk saat ini adalah memperketat benteng pertahanan masing-masing desa."

"Mereka sudah menyebar ke Amegakure. Amegakure sudah hancur begitu pula dengan Kusagakure. Kita anggap dua daerah itu sebagai zona merah yang berarti zona berbahaya, sedangkan daerah disekitar zona merah kita tandai sebagai zona kuning. Zona kuning berada di level waspada karena serangan bisa terjadi sewaktu-waktu. Kemudian daerah di luar zona kuning kita tandai sebagai zona hijau yang artinya zona siaga. Dan yang paling penting adalah daerah aman, zona putih. Zona putih kita tandai di wilayah yang berada di lepas laut." Sasuke mengungkapkan pemikirannya.

Shikamaru memberi kode pada beberapa orang untuk menyiapkan peta _hologram_. Sebuah peta tiga dimensi membentang di atas meja rapat.

"Baiklah zona merah adalah Amegakure dan Kusagakure." Kata Shikamaru sambil menandai daerah tersebut dengan titik merah yang berkedip-kedip di peta _hologram_.

"Zona kuning adalah perbatasan Tsuchi no Kuni, Hi no Kuni , serta perbatasan Kaze no Kuni. Kemudian juga Takigakure, Ishigakure dan Tanigakure."

Titik kuning pun menyebar di daerah yang di tunjuk Shikamaru.

"Zona hijau adalah Kaminari no Kuni, bagian dalam dari Tsuchi no Kuni, Hi no Kuni dan Kaze no kuni serta desa-desa seperti ; Konohagakure, Sunagakure, Kumogakure, Iwagakure, Otogakure, Yukigakure dan Yugakure."

Titik hijau lebih banyak tersebar dibanding titik merah dan kuning dalam peta _hologram_.

"Dan zona di luar daratan empat negara besar merupakan zona putih, kita pusatkan zona putih pada Mizu no Kuni."

Dan peta _hologram_ di lengkapi dengan titik putih yang sudah berkedip di daerah laut lepas.

"Berarti kita akan memusatkan pertahanan utama pada zona kuning," kata Darui.

Shikamaru menatap Sasuke sejenak kemudian mengangguk.

"Lalu apa fungsi zona putih, dan apa maksudnya?" tanya Chōjuro yang mana desanya berada di zona putih.

"Zona putih adalah zona yang mungkin tidak akan diserang makhluk ini. Menurut pengamatanku, mereka tidak memiliki akal, jadi daerah lintas laut mungkin tidak dapat dilalui makhluk-makhluk ini. Zona putih bisa kita jadikan area pengungsian para penduduk sipil bila situasi benar-benar tidak terkendali." kata Sasuke.

鉄

Rapat terus berjalan hingga tengah malam. Setelah keputusan dibuat, para perwakilan desa langsung kembali ke desa masing-masing. Situasi yang genting tidak memungkinkan bagi mereka untuk menginap.

"Kau akan pergi lagi?" tanya Naruto.

Semua sudah akan kembali menggunakan Balon Udara Konoha.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

Sasuke memanggil elang _kuchiyosenya_. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa membantu. Awalnya ini soal urusan pribadi tapi kali ini aku harus mencari Sakura juga untuk mendapatkan informasi yang lebih jelas tetang hal ini. Aku akan secepatnya kembali."

Naruto memberi senyum pengertian miliknya. Waktu telah merubah segalanya. Jika dulu dia akan berteriak dengan cengiran lebarnya agar Sasuke harus membawa Sakura kembali. Kali ini dia hanya bisa menepuk pundak Sasuke dan berkata, "Semoga berhasil!"

Rombongan Konoha dan Sasuke akhirnya berselisih jalan. Mereka membelah langit malam bersama tujuan mereka masing-masing serta harapan akan nasib yang lebih baik.

oOo

A.N : well yang ngarep sasusaku romantis maaf ya ini fokus sama aksinya. Tapi janji ntar bikin moment sweet, tapi mau fokus sm tragedy sm angst dulu. Dan Sasukenya kok lebih mentingin desa daripada Sakura. Well, aku mau bikin karakter seperti yg om MK buat, Sasuke bukan gak sayang tapi dia harus lebih bijak. Toh melindungi desa sama seperti melindungi Sarada. Dan kata Sasuke 'Istriku bukan wanita lemah!" kepercayaannya pada Sakura jauh lebih besar dibanding ketakutannya kalau Sakura kenapa-kenapa, meskipun Sasuke jg khawatir. Nanti Sakura juga gitu kok, memilih desa dibanding kepentingan pribadinya.

oOo

Terima Kasih kepada :

Ibnu999, wowwoh . geegee, Andromeda no Rei, fans papasasu, ohshyn76, keren616, comet cherry, ceexia, fujiwara, Fujiwara Koharu, Nona Musim Semi

Untuk yang fav fol,

Dan untuk yang mau baca :)

oOo

Salam dari Bumi Majapahit

Oreo Ivory


End file.
